


The Siren and the Rose

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Captain Erika Drake and the crew of the Black Siren are the most feared pirates on the Atlantic. Her self-sworn enemy, Commander Dominick of Her Majesty's Navy will stop at nothing to see her on the executioner's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pirate Queen

Baron Von Ellingsworth stood huddled in the corner of his personal cabin trembling. His sobbing wife, the Baroness Von Ellingsworth, tried to hide herself and her massive skirts behind him. He gulped and looked up at the massive pirate, easily three times his size, standing before him. An exotic bird the color of the sunset sat atop his shoulder. The Baron fought to steady his breathing.

“W-W-W-What a-are you, you going t-to d-do to us, C-Captain?”

The pirate laughed. “Cappin’?” He spoke with a thick Spanish accent. “I ain’ no Cappin’.”

Baron Von Ellingsworth shuddered. “I-If you aren’t Captain Drake, t-then who-”

“Me.”

All heads turned to the direction of the voice.

“Captain Drake,” the pirate strode forward, brandishing a rather menacing looking sword. “That is, Captain Erika Drake.” She leaned forward, the sparse fabric of her corseted bodice leaving little to the imagination. Her ruby lips twisted into a smile.

“What’s the matter, Baron?” She taunted. The tip of her blade hovered at the base of his throat. “Weren’t expecting a little lady like me, were ya?”

He swallowed hard. “N-N-No, C-Captain.”

“Well,” she whispered, her lips at his ear, “next time you will. These are my waters, Baron.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a smudge of rouge behind.

The Baron's jaw dropped.

Captain Erika laughed. “Come Sam, our work here done.”

“Aye, Cappin’.” The large pirate followed her out, but not before his bird left a present on the Baron's expensive Persian rug.

Baron Von Ellingsworth moved almost instantly to the small window his cabin offered. He watched as the pirate ship disappeared into the distance, thanking God for surviving his encounter with the infamous Captain Drake and the crew of The Black Siren.

***  
“Move it, men! We haven’t got all day!” Once back on her own ship, Captain Erika stood at the helm barking out orders. “You! Help keep a watch out for the navy!”

“Aye, Captain!”

“Would the two of you be careful with that trunk? I expect to find it in my cabin undamaged!”

“Of course, Captain!”

“And would someone please find the Lieutenant and have him meet me in my cabin?”

“On it, Captain!”

“Aye! Now back to work with ye!”

The men hurried off to their tasks. Pleased with the day’s work, Captain Erika nodded to herself and strode towards her cabin. With the door firmly shut behind her, she moved towards the glittering trunk placed in the center of the room and pulled back the lid to examine its contents.

Oh yes, she thought, running her fingers along the smooth fabric. These will do nicely.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings. She closed the trunk and rose to her feet.

“Enter.” Captain Erika smiled. “Lieutenant.”

He bowed. “Captain.”

“Always so formal, cousin! Tis simply but us, just Julian and Erika.”

“All right, Erika,” Lieutenant Julian said. “I was told you wished to speak with me.”

“Yes. Tell me, Julian, what is your take on our friend the Baron? He was most generous, yes?” Her sapphire eyes flickered towards the truck.

He chuckled. “Indeed. Although, judging from the grandeur of his ship, I believe his generosity will go quite unnoticed.”

“I thought as much. No matter, he was wise not to travel with the full extent of his wealth. I would sorely miss another appointment with such a dashing rogue.”

“I’m certain he relishes in your affections as well.”

Both pirates laughed.

“I do so love our family discourse,” Julian sighed, “but alas. I have duties to attend to and you’ve a ship to run.”

“Aye. Off with ye then, Lieutenant. I’ve a ship to run and your constant blabbering is interfering with that.” She winked.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Captain.”


	2. Commander Van Arentz

"Baron, can you describe the pirates that attacked your ship?"

"Oh yes, Commander Van Arentz," Baron Von Ellingsworth nodded eagerly. "Fearsome brutes, they were. Took almost everything we had on the ship, even my wife's dresses! What would pirates want with ladies-"

"Baron!" Commander Van Arentz snapped. "I did not ask you what the pirates took, but to describe them. You said you were accosted by Captain Drake, is that correct?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Describe her to me."

"O-O-Of c-course, Commander," the Baron stammered, surprised by his casual use the feminine pronoun when describing Captain Drake. "She, uh, had dark hair and blue eyes, and uh, very little clothing." He looked up at the Commander, preparing to be scolded for his rather vague description of the Captain.

Commander Van Arentz, however, said nothing. Instead he scribbled furiously across a sheet of paper that the Baron did not know he had. Baron Von Ellingsworth picked nervously at his jacket.

"Is this the pirate you saw?" The Commander passed him the paper.

Baron Von Ellingsworth gasped. The sketch was rough, but there was no doubt about it. On the paper was an exact likeness of the lady pirate. "Yes! That's Captain Drake, all right! But how did you-"

The Commander waved him off. "I have… experience in dealing with Captain Drake and The Black Siren."

...

Commander Dominick Van Arentz walked along the harbor. The smell of the sea filled his nose. The sound of the gulls' cry tickled his ears. He paused at the end of the dock, drinking in one of the most glorious sights he'd ever beheld.

Beautiful and imposing she stood before him.

The Golden Rose.

His ship.

She cried out to him as he strode her decks. Like a lover, she embraced him.

"Welcome back, Commander," a young man in blue saluted. "Learn anything new from your meeting with the Baron?"

"Nothing we didn't already know, Lieutenant Turner," Dominick sighed and started towards the stern of the ship. "Walk with me." The blond nodded, falling in step with his commander.

"So, how fairs your fiancé, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Turner's blue eyes sparkled. "Justine is doing quite well, sir. Thank you. Although she is not happy about my current tour, she understands I have my duties here. After all, the navy's work is never done."

"Indeed," Dominick agreed. "And what are your thoughts on our current mission?"

"The same as always. Captain Drake's terrorization of the Atlantic must cease and I can think of no better ship for the task than The Golden Rose."

Dominick nodded. "Very true. I've brought in many pirates under her gentle sails. Captain Drake will be no different. She may have eluded us in the past, but no more. She too will answer for her crimes.

"Of course, Commander."

They stopped outside the Commander's cabin.

"Twas a swell chat, Lieutenant," Dominick smiled at the younger man. "But I now would like a few moments to myself. Please inform me when we are to set sail."

"Yes, Commander."

Inside his cabin, Dominick pulled the sketch of Captain Drake he'd done for the Baron out of his jacket and pinned it to the wall behind his desk with the countless others. Some were quick sketches done in mere minutes, while some were elaborate drawings that took hours to complete. Only once before had he been so possessed by the desire to personally see a pirate to their execution, Captain Mayes, the pirate who killed his parents. After their deaths, he vowed to rid the seas of every pirate who dared to threaten it. He joined Her Majesty's Navy at age sixteen as a simple cabin boy and now three years later he was commander of his own ship. His father would have been proud.

"Commander," came Lieutenant Turner's voice from the other side of the door. "We're about to pull out of port."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be up in a moment." Dominick said. With a well-placed sleight of hand, he removed a neatly folded sheet of parchment from a hidden pocket on the inner linings of his jacket. Carefully he unfolded the sheet, revealing two of his most detailed pictures. Side by side, the faces of Captain Mayes and Captain Drake. He glared at the two pirates before tucking the paper back into his pocket and joining Lieutenant Turner on deck as The Golden Rose sailed away from the safety of port.

Soon the Atlantic would be free from the tyranny of another pirate. And Dominick swore he would stop at nothing to do just that.


	3. The Way In Which the Wind Blows

Traveling on a highly ornate ship, Princess Anneliese Rosenberg of Austria-Hungary stared out the small window her cabin offered. She sighed as she watched the waves roll by. In a few days she would be in England married to a prince she'd never met. Her parents, who had sailed ahead of her, assured that crown Prince Thomas Buchanan would make a fine husband, but Anneliese was still devastated. She would be in an unfamiliar country far from home, she wouldn't be able to see her family anymore, and worst of all as future queen she would be required to produce an heir to the throne. Anneliese shuddered. She was absolutely dreading her wedding night.

The door to her cabin swung open. "Dear sister, you can't spend the entire voyage sulking below deck."

"Watch me, Frederick."

Frederick laughed. "Come now, Anneliese, marriage isn't the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say," Anneliese glared at him. "You're not married."

"And neither are you. Not yet anyways."

Anneliese shoved him. "You are the worst brother ever."

"You are absolutely right."

They laughed.

"Don't worry about Prince Thomas," Frederick said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mother and Father would not have chosen him if he weren't a good man. And you know I wouldn't let anything harm you."

Anneliese smiled. "I know. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. You just have to trust-" He stopped abruptly.

"Frederick, what is it?" Anneliese asked.

"Stay here." He turned to leave.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. We stopped moving."

Shouting could be heard above deck. Anneliese glanced out her window and caught sight of a ship not too far from her own.

Frederick cursed. "Pirates. Stay here, Anneliese. Lock the door behind me."

"Where are you going?"

The shouting grew louder.

"I have to help defend the ship. You have to stay here."

"Be careful, Frederick!"

"I will." He slipped out the door and Anneliese locked it behind him. She trembled as the shouting grew even louder. The fight had made its way below deck. She heard heavy steps outside her room and tried not to scream as someone tried the door handle.

Anneliese did scream however, when the door flew open. A grimy looking man staggered inside and judging by the stench of alcohol, she assumed he was intoxicated. He looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Cappin'?" He slurred and moved closer. Anneliese froze. "You ain' the Cappin'. But you look…" Suddenly he threw her over his shoulder and ran from the room.

"Frederick!" Anneliese shrieked. "Frederick, help me!"

"Anneliese?! Where are y-" His blue eyes locked with hers. "Hold on! I'm coming!" He rushed forward, but soon after collapsed. Behind him, a small man grinned triumphantly.

"NO!" Tears stung her eyes and she could hardly see her ship disappearing before her. She was vaguely aware of being on her feet once more, but her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Her body shook as she cried.

"Ev'ryone! Look what I found!" The pirate who kidnapped her shouted.

"What is it now, Seamus?"

"It'd better be something good."

"Oh, it is!" the one the others called Seamus declared proudly. "Look!"

"Is that a girl?"

"Not jus' any girl! Look at 'er! She looks jus' like the Cappin'!"

"Seamus, I think you've had too much to drink."

"No Red, he's right!" Someone pulled Anneliese to her feet. "Look at her!"

There were several gasps.

"How is this possible?"

"Maybe the Captain has a sister?"

"A twin sister?"

"I don't believe that."

"All right," a new voice spoke. All the others quieted. "What's going on here?"

"Seamus brought back a girl, Lieutenant," one explained. "And she looks just like the Captain!"

"What? Oh my God… What did you do?"

Fingers under her chin lifted her face and she found herself staring into the kindest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Are you all right?" His voice was gentle. "Are you hurt?"

Anneliese hiccupped and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shirt.

"It's all right," he rubbed her back soothingly. She flinched when his voice turned sharp. "I swear to God, Seamus, you are in so much trouble-"

"What the hell is going on here?" A female voice demanded. "Lieutenant, please explain why there is a sobbing girl attached to you."

"Seamus-"

"Oh God," the girl groaned. "Why?"

"Because she apparently looks exactly like you."

"Show me."

Hands on her shoulders started pulling her away. "No!" She clutched him tighter.

"It's all right," he assured. "This is my cousin. She won't hurt you."

"He's right," the girl affirmed.

Anneliese let herself be turned around and another round of gasps reached her ears.

"Well, he wasn't wrong," the girl said. "Except for our hair, of course."

"But that doesn't make it right!"

"I'm not saying that, Lieutenant. She just-" the girl stopped. "Excuse me, what is your name?"

"P-P-P-Princess A-A-Anneliese R-Rosenberg of A-Austria-H-Hungary," she whispered.

"P-Princess?" the man holding her sounded concerned. "Captain, this isn't-"

"I know, Lieutenant!" The girl snapped. Anneliese was confused. This girl was Captain of a pirate ship? "But there's nothing we can do. Turning around is not an option, so she has to stay." Stay? Fresh tears pooled in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"All right men, listen up!" The female Captain bellowed. "Thanks to a certain member of our crew, we now have an unexpected… guest on our ship. The princess here is now my personal guest and I will not tolerate any harm on her person. If any of you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll have ye thrown off the end of the Siren. Understand?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Good. Go spread the word."

Anneliese felt light-headed. The Captain and Lieutenant were speaking, but she couldn't quite understand the words. The world around her spun and the floorboards rose up to meet her

"Princess!" the Lieutenant shouted and the last things she remembered seeing was the icy blue of his eyes before falling into darkness.

...

When she awoke, Anneliese was disoriented. It was darker than it should have been and her bed felt different, smaller somehow. She sat up, taking in the room that obviously wasn't hers. Memories from the afternoon caught up with her. She had been on a ship to England. The ship had been attacked by pirates. One of the pirates had kidnapped her and brought her back to their ship because she apparently shared similar features as their lady Captain. She was a prisoner on a pirate ship. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Anneliese began to cry.

The door opened slowly and Anneliese didn't bother wiping her eyes.

"You're awake," the voice was full of relief and she recognized it as the Lieutenant who had been concerned for her before. She ignored him and continued weeping.

"Please don't cry, princess," he pleaded. "I know you're upset and you have a right to be, but…" He sighed. "I don't know what to say. Seamus has done some stupid things in the past, but this… He'll be punished thoroughly for this. I don't know if hearing that will make you feel any better or not. I really am sorry that this happened to you though."

Anneliese didn't respond. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

"You don't have to say anything, but I brought you something to eat." Her head snapped up. "I thought you might be hungry after everything that's happened today."

She was hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, she had been too busy sulking as Frederick had put it.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

He set the tray down on a small table beside the bed. "You may call me Julian, if you'd like to, princess."

"Julian," she whispered. He smiled. "Thank you again. I would like to be alone now though."

Julian nodded. "Of course. If you need anything, just knock on the door. I'll be right outside."

"Have you been out there this whole time?"

"Yes, princess," he answered. "Captain's orders. She thought you might feel better if someone was keeping an eye on you."

"Oh."

He smiled again before disappearing out the door. Anneliese felt confused. Why was he being so nice to her? He certainly looked like a pirate. A brief glimpse at the tattoo of thorns winding around his left arm was to be sure of that. There was something about him though, it made him seem rather… sweet.

Anneliese shook her head. She would not think of him anymore. Instead she turned her attention to the food he'd brought. As she ate, Anneliese wondered what would happen to her next.


	4. Of Princes, Pirates, and Promises

"Oh Commander, it's absolutely horrible!"

Dominick nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." He agreed with the sobbing monarch that stood before him.

"I just do not understand," the foreign queen continued. "Why did the pirates take my daughter? What did they want with her?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Your Majesty. Captain Drake has never taken a prisoner before. It puzzles me as well."

"Does it really matter?" The prince spat. "They took my sister."

"I am aware of that, Your Highness." Dominick turned to him. "And as I have said-"

"I don't care!" He shouted. "I don't care if whoever this captain is hasn't done this before! Those bastards took my sister!"

"Frederick." The king scolded. Prince Frederick glared at him. "I apologize, Commander Van Arentz. As you can see, my family and I are highly distressed by this news."

"As is your right, Your Majesty." Dominick said. "I lost my family to pirates as well."

"You have my condolences, Commander."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The queen dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Y-Y-You don't think they- they k-killed her, do you?"

Dominick shook his head. "It is not likely, Your Majesty. I've pursued Captain Drake for several years and I have not yet seen her kill in cold blood. I am quite confident the princess is still living."

The queen sighed with relief. Dominick looked at both the foreign king and queen. They were powerful rulers of a strong nation. People feared their judgement. But the longer he looked, all Dominick could see were parents. Parents hurting for their child and frightened for her well-being. Parents much like his own.

"Your Majesties," he spoke slowly. "My current commission is to track down the Black Siren and see Captain Drake to the executioner's block for her crimes. I swear that the moment she is in my custody, I will find the princess and personally return her to you. Even if I have to tear the ship apart myself."

"Oh, thank you, Commander!" The queen rushed forward and embraced him. "How can we ever repay you?"

"No need, Your Majesty." Dominick said as she released him. He straightened his jacket. "The arrest of Captain Drake and safe return of the princess are the only rewards I require."

The king placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Commander Van Arentz."

"I'm honored, Your Majesty." Dominick bowed. "If I may, I would like to return to my ship and continue tracking the Black Siren."

"Of course. Godspeed, Commander."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed once more before turning to leave. The prince grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I'm going with you," he said.

"Frederick, you cannot-"

"Do not try to stop me, mother. Anneliese is my baby sister. I couldn't protect her once. I refuse to let that happen again."

The queen and prince continued to argue. Dominick looked between them rather amusedly. The king cleared his throat and the arguing stopped.

"Commander, it is your ship. Therefore, your decision. What say you?"

"I will not protest if His Highness wishes to join my crew." Prince Frederick smirked triumphantly. Dominick continued speaking. "However, should he chose to join, he will be required to participate in the daily duties of the ship. Every man on my crew does his share, royal or not."

"That is fair. Frederick, do you agree to this?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Watch your language, young man!" The queen hissed.

"That's enough!" The king bellowed. "Commander, Frederick, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Dominick strode quickly from the room. Frederick followed at his heels. "I trust you know I am serious when I say you will be put to work." Dominick told him. "Do not expect any special treatment from myself or my crew."

"Wasn't planning on it, Commander." Frederick said. "Wait. Do you even know what my sister looks like?"

"No, I have never met her, but- Where are you going?"

"To show you a portrait of my sister."

"I think it would be best if we simply left."

"It will be quick," Frederick assured. "Besides, how can you find her if you have no idea what she looks like?" He darted down the hall. Dominick rubbed his temples and followed him.

"If you would simply listen for a mo-" the words died on his lips as he looked at the portrait of the princess. He pulled the sketch of Captain Drake from his jacket pocket and held it in front of the portrait. "Impossible."

"I thought you said you never met my sister."

"I haven't."

"Liar! You just pulled a sketch of her from your jacket!"

"No," Dominick shook his head. "This is a sketch of Erika Drake, captain of the Black Siren."

"What? She looks-"

"I know. Fascinating," Dominick breathed.

"If this captain is smart as you say she is, how will we tell the difference?"

"You don't see it in this sketch, but Captain Drake is brunette," Dominick explained. "And your sister is not."

Frederick nodded. "All right. So, you just keep a sketch of Captain Drake in your jacket?"

"You would be wise not to question your commanding officer."


	5. Don't Mess With the Dress

"Princess?" Julian knocked on the door of the small cabin given to their guest. "Princess, open the door."

"Go away."

He rubbed his temples. "You know I can't." The task of rousing the princess had been given to him by a very frustrated Captain Erika, who had attempted the same earlier. She advised him to break down the door and throw the princess over his shoulder if need be. Julian now understood why. He'd been arguing with the princess for over half an hour.

"Princess. Please. You have to open the door."

"No."

"Princess, I have been told by the Captain to break down the door and throw you over my shoulder if necessary." She gasped. He continued. "I don't want to have to do that. Will you please open the door?"

He heard something scrape across the floor and the door opened. The princess looked up at him teary-eyed.

"Princess, where's the dress the Captain gave you?" He asked upon seeing her in the same dress from when she arrived on the ship several days ago.

Her blue eyes flashed defiantly. "I won't wear it!"

"Why not?"

"It's too revealing." Her lower lip quivered.

Julian sighed nervously. "Princess, I understand that you're, uh, concerned with, um, protecting your honor, but you see the Captain is already in a foul mood and she'll have both my head and yours if you aren't wearing the dress she gave you."

"You can't talk to her?" She sounded desperate.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "Give me a moment." She closed the door once more.

Julian mentally kicked himself. He felt awful having to be the one to do this to her. "Princess," he tapped lightly on the door. "If it helps, I will do everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to you while you are on this ship."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." She emerged once more from the cabin.

Julian offered the princess his arm. Erika may have laughed when he had picked up that book on etiquette a few years back, but he was sure glad for it now. The princess grabbed his arm and held it tight,

"It'll be all right, princess," he assured. She nodded slowly. He sincerely hoped she believed him.

...

Julian pushed through the door to the Captain's cabin without as much as a knock. Having the princess locked on his arm petrified the entire day had worn his patience thin. While not all the girl's misery could be blamed on his cousin, enough of it could be for him to feel justified in doing this.

Erika looked up at him surprised. "Cousin! Why the dramatic entrance? Surely whatever it is can't be that bad."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Erika."

"Clearly."

He glared at her.

"All right. Fine." She seated herself behind the desk. "What's the problem, Julian?"

"This entire situation with the princess," he said frustrated. "She's completely terrified of everything and everyone on this ship. It took me nearly an hour to get her out of her cabin this morning."

"I already knew that, Julian."

"I'm not done. Look at the ship from her perspective. She's not wrong to be scared."

"True. But that's why I have her with you."

"I didn't realize playing babysitter all day was part of my duties."

"Then find someone you trust to keep an eye on her," Erika said. "Because sooner or later, she's going to have to start earning her keep somehow. But until then, you're stuck with her."

"If that's the case, you have to make some changes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"For example," he started, "it was a nice gesture, giving her something new to wear, but that dress was part of the reason I couldn't get her to leave the cabin. It's highly inappropriate for someone in her position."

"Inappropriate?" Erika snorted. "We're pirates! That's kind of our thing. Besides, the lace on her dress would catch on something and then she'd get hurt. And we can't have that, can we, Julian?"

"Of course not, Erika," he agreed. "Which is why you have to sew something."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It doesn't have to be much. Just more appropriate."

"You're serious?"

"You're damn right I am."

They stared at each other.

"All right, I'll do it." Erika finally said. "But that means she has to start working sooner. Get her comfortable and find something for her to do on this ship. Like you said, I can't have you playing babysitter all day."

"I'll start looking into things tomorrow. In the meantime," he grinned mischievously. "I believe you have some work to do."

"Get out, Lieutenant. Or so help me, I'll throw you off the end of the ship."

Julian laughed and left for his own cabin. It turned out to be a pretty good night.


	6. Disarray and Duty

Anneliese rose from her bed with the dawn, just as she had every morning for the past week. She changed quickly from the nightdress given to her by Captain Drake to the one she would wear around the ship. The low neckline and lack of proper length still bothered her, but it was much better than the previous dress she'd been given. The dress she'd worn upon her arrival had been washed, but she was forbidden to wear it on the ship.

_"The lace would get caught on something, or the bottom would snag and you'd get hurt," Lieutenant Julian told her. "Besides, it would ruin your pretty dress. You don't want that, do you?"_

She had to admit, he had a point. Lieutenant Julian had been nothing but kind to her from the moment she'd been dragged onto this ship and he seemed to genuinely care about her well-being. She blushed. He was… sweet, for a pirate.

Anneliese shook her head. She needed to stop that right now. He was a pirate, not her knight in shining armor! There was nothing romantic about being kidnapped. She was his prisoner and she could not forget that. Even if he was nice to her.

Someone knocked on her door. Probably the lieutenant. She'd been his shadow all week. Not that she minded too much. He made her feel safe. Safe was an all right feeling. She opened the door.

"Good morning, princess," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Wonderful! Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it, still surprised at how much of a gentleman he was. Made her wonder why and how he ended on a pirate ship. She knew he was related to the captain, but it still didn't make sense. Maybe, if she felt brave enough, she would ask him about it sometime.

"So, um, where are we going today?"

"The galley," he replied. She looked at him confused. He chuckled. "The ship's kitchen, princess."

She nodded. It wasn't where they normally went first thing in the morning, but she followed. After all, she'd been kidnapped by pirates. What was the worst thing that could happen to her now?

Upon their arrival at the kitchen, Anneliese noticed a man was already there starting what looked to be the day's breakfast. He smiled at them. "Mornin' Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Timothy. How are you?"

"Doin' fine." He glanced over at Anneliese. "She helpin' me out today?"

Anneliese paled. "She is." Julian said. Her nails dug into his arm. He couldn't leave her alone with this man! He promised! Tears welled in her eyes.

"Anneliese," he spoke to her softly, daring to use her given name; "I know you're frightened, but you have to trust me. I've asked Timothy to help keep an eye on you and I wouldn't have done that if I didn't trust him completely."

"Can't I stay with you?" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. Captain's orders. It's safer this way, princess. If you were above deck when we…" he hesitated. "Well, like I said, it's much safer for you this way. You'll just have to trust me."

She knew he was right. How could he not be when his eyes looked at her with such sincerity? It would be useless to try and argue with him. "Okay."

Julian smiled. "Don't worry, princess." He patted her hand. "You'll be fine. I'll be back to check on you later." With that he gently pried her fingers from his arm and took his leave. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"C'mon, princess." Timothy urged. "We haven't got all day. And breakfast ain't gonna make itself."

Anneliese nodded and wordlessly followed Timothy into the back of the kitchen.

"We'll keep it real simple for today." He said. "I just want ya to crack these eggs into this bowl. Like this." He proceeded to hit the egg against the edge of the bowl. It splintered and he pulled the shell apart, letting the inner egg slide into the bowl. "Now ya try. And if ya drop a piece of shell into the bowl, just pick it out. When yer done with that, I'll show ya what to do next."

Anneliese spent the next several minutes cracking eggs into the bowl as she was told. It wasn't too bad, she thought, much better than having to assist with the ship's laundry. She brought her bowl to Timothy when she was finished and he taught her how to add different spices and things make the eggs themselves taste better. For the moment, she forgot her terror at being left alone and enjoyed learning something new. Lieutenant Julian seemed pleased by her change of attitude when he came to check on her at breakfast time.

The rest of the morning flew by smoothly. She was preparing lunch with Timothy when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of cannon fire.


	7. The Cannon, the Cousin, and Confusion

It started out as a decent morning. The skies were clear, the waters calm, the princess tucked away from prying eyes below deck. Julian felt rather pleased with himself. Things on the ship didn't always run so smoothly. It looked to be a promising day.

He was speaking with Cole above deck, attempting once more to persuade the other man into teaching him Russian, and failing miserably.

"Got to keep some of my secrets, Lieutenant," he said with a wink.

Julian rolled his eyes. One way or another he would learn the language. St. Petersburg was said to be a beautiful city and he'd be damned if he didn't understand a single word if ever given the chance to visit there.

"How about this, Cole. You teach me to speak Russian, and I'll teach you how to read English."

Cole laughed. "Why would I need to do that? You already do all the readin' here. And if that's good enough for the Captain, it's good enough for me."

Julian opened his mouth to say how he shouldn't be the only man on the ship with that particular ability, but was cut off by a blast of cannon fire. His eyes locked on the bow, praying the shot had come from the Siren. The look on Erika's face clearly said that it had.

"To your stations, men!" She called, drawing her sword. "We've a battle to win!"

The men cheered. It had been well over a week since they had fought another ship. In fact, the last ship they had attacked belonged to the princess.

_The princess!_ She was still in the galley with Timothy! He darted for the hatch that would take him below deck.

"Lieutenant!" Erika shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Have you forgotten about our guest, Captain?"

Erika cursed. "Damn girl! Lock her in my cabin and get back up here as fast as you can!"

He nodded, racing down the hatch and through the belly of the ship. The princess stared at him wide-eyed as he burst into the galley.

"What's happening?" She asked. "I heard-"

"No time for that," he grabbed her hand and started pulling her from the kitchen. "Come quickly."

"And me, Lieutenant?"

"All hands on deck, Timothy."

"Aye, Lieutenant!"

Both men hurried off in different directions.

Julian threw open the door to Erika's cabin. "In here, princess."

"Julian please, what's going on? I heard a cannon," she said. "Is the ship under attack?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

He hadn't realized he was still holding her hand until she squeezed it. "You can't leave me here by myself! You have to stay!" She pleaded.

He pulled his hand free. "Lock the door behind me. You'll be safe here."

"No!"

"I'll be back when it's over. Do not open this door until then."

"Julian, wait!"

He ignored her, closing the door behind him. He waited until hearing the click of the lock before returning above deck. They were closing in on the other ship.

"Thinks she can run, can she?" Erika laughed. "Fire again!" The cannon sounded once more. They landed a hit on the other ship's bow. The crew cheered; the other ship halted.

"Almost in boarding range, Captain!" Red called from the crow's nest.

"Excellent! Prepare for battle!"

Julian drew his sword. Better to get this over with quickly, he thought. Another cannon shot was heard. He truly hoped it came from the Siren.

"Brace for impact!"

The projectile tore through the side of the ship, thankfully above the hull, knocking several men off their feet. Of course they had attacked another pirate ship.

Erika growled. "You'll pay for that, you bastards!" She yelled at the other ship. "Show no mercy, men!"

Several of their men swung over to the other ship. In turn, that ship's men stepped foot on the Siren's deck. The battle was on. Julian slashed and swung his blade, ensuring that no man made it below deck. When he glanced up, Erika was already on the other ship, locked in a struggle with whom he assumed to be the ship's Captain. He watched as best as he could while fighting a man himself, losing sight of them only when the other man's sword swung a little too close to his face for his liking. His cousin's laughter rang over the cacophony of battle. She had won. Julian quickly took advantage of his opponent's distraction, running him through in a single, fluid movement. He sputtered and coughed, spitting up blood before falling back.

It was over. The Black Siren had won.

Any remaining men from the other ship were either captured or killed, depending on their surrender or lack of. Treasures from the ship were divided evenly amongst the crew and the Black Siren set sail again. As soon as he was free to, Julian raced back Erika's cabin.

"Princess," he rapped on the door. "It's me. You can open the door now, it's over."

The door flew open and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt.

"It's over now, princess," he said soothingly. "Everything will be all right."

"I-I felt the s-ship s-shaking."

"Yes. We were hit by a cannon ball."

She shuddered.

"It's fine, princess. Nothing important is damaged. We simply need to make port for proper repairs."

Her trembling slowed. "P-Port? We're stopping?"

"Yes. Within the week. How about I take you back to your cabin now," he suggested.

She nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Thank you, Julian." She whispered once inside her own cabin.

"Tis no trouble, princess. I'll bring you something to eat a little later." She smiled as he closed the door and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He found it odd and mildly disturbing that a simple smile from her could cause his heart to beat so rapidly. She was the spitting image of his cousin, for God's sake! And Erika certainly didn't steal his breath away. He shuddered at the sheer wrongness of that thought. Perhaps he needed a drink to help clear his mind. His thoughts wandered back towards the princess. Or perhaps several drinks.


	8. Rum and Vodka With A Splash of Cherry

Aveiro was a small port along the coast of Portugal. The town was a frequent refuge for pirates and the Black Siren had docked there on many occasions. She was docked there now for repairs. Erika glared at the gaping hole in her ship. It would take several days to repair completely. She supposed it was her own fault, challenging another pirate ship the way she had. She shook her head. That made her crosser than she was before. She stalked off the dock and towards the nearest tavern. Julian would know where to find her if he needed her.

The door to The Red Rat swung open. Erika sauntered inside, taking a seat to the left of the bar. A barmaid quickly approached her.

"Captain Drake," she said in broken English. "Been long time since you see us. You bring han'som friend too?"

Erika snorted. "He's on a special mission in town. Picking up supplies."

"Shame. You take usual, yes?"

"You guessed it."

She nodded and moved away to prepare the drink. Erika leaned back in her seat, her eyes danced around the dimly lit room. In the corner opposite from her, a man stared at her intensely. She wasn't surprised; she had quite a reputation in Aveiro. She winked at him. Maybe she could get him to buy her next drink. He rose from his seat and walked over. Erika licked her lips. She liked the looks of this one. Maybe she would get more than a drink out of him.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Erika groaned inwardly. Even his voice was alluring. "It is now." She gestured for him to sit.

He did so just as the barmaid returned with Erika's drink.

"Thanks." Erika placed a few coins in the girl's hand. She nodded briefly before turning to the man at Erika's side.

"You men no welcome here." She spat and stalked off. Erika sipped her drink thoughtfully, noticing his navy uniform. God, she hated the navy for what they did to her family! However, she couldn't resist the urge to have a little fun with the man. Maybe after a few hours, and a little begging, he would see things her way. Or his superior would sack him for bedding a pirate. Either way would be just as pleasing to her.

"So officer," she leaned forward, elbows on the table, chest out. "What brings you to Aveiro?"

"Business, I'm afraid, Captain Drake." His voice lowered. "Or may I call you Erika?"

"You have me at a disadvantage, officer." She said with false sweetness. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"How terribly rude of me. Commander Dominick Van Arentz of Her Majesty's Navy."

"Commander? You don't look a day over twenty."

"I could say the same for you, Captain."

She chuckled. He was clever. "And this business of yours?"

"Ahh, yes. You see, I'm actually here for you."

"Me?"

Commander Van Arentz smiled wryly. "Erika Drake, you are under arrest on accounts of piracy, mass theft, and terrorization of the Atlantic. You would be wise to come quietly."

"Oh Commander, I never come quietly." She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind."

She continued to stare at him seductively. "Please do."

He cleared his throat. "Enough of this. You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and rose from his seat, pulling her with him.

"Am I?" She pushed him back onto the chair and straddled his lap. She snickered. "Why Commander, shouldn't you buy a girl dinner first?" His face flushed scarlet, a mix of anger and embarrassment settled on his features.

"Actually, dinner will have to wait. You're coming with me."

"Lieutenant." Erika looked up at Julian. "Surely you couldn't have finished your errand that quickly?"

"The situation has changed." He said, arms folded across his chest. "As I am sure you are well aware of."

"I am. Perhaps we should seek refuge elsewhere?"

"Wise choice, Captain."

Erika returned her attention to the Commander. His hand still gripped her forearm. It was clear he had no intention of letting her escape. With her free hand, Erika grabbed his collar and yanked him forward, crushing her lips against his. His mouth conveyed his confusion quite clearly and she took advantage of that, slipping her tongue between his lips with practiced ease. She broke the kiss when his hand fell limply from her arm.

"Until next time, Commander." She teased, stealing another quick peck. Commander Van Arentz looked at her with hazy eyes. Julian practically dragged her from the tavern.

"Was that really necessary?" He demanded.

"It got us out of there, didn't it?"

"I could have thought of something better."

"Yeah? Like what?"

He was silent.

"See! You've got nothing! We would have been arrested by now."

"I was thinking."

"Sometimes you don't need to."

Neither said a word until they reached the Siren.

"Have the men head north." Erika ordered. "Spain won't allow the Englishmen into her ports."

"Yes, Captain."


	9. A Sin With No Name

It had taken several minutes for Dominick to compose himself after Captain Drake's little stunt. He immediately regretted splitting up his crew to search the city and not at least bring one other officer along to the tavern with him. He leapt to his feet praying there was still time to catch her himself.

The harbor was bursting with ships and people milling about. Men loaded things on and off the dock, some looking much more suspicious than others, but he wasn't arresting them. He caught sight of the Black Siren just as it was pulling away from the harbor.

"Adieu, Commander!" Captain Drake called, hanging from a mast. She puckered her ruby lips and blew him a kiss.

It took the sheer force of his will, and several men restraining him, to not dive off the dock and swim after her. He glared at the Black Siren until it disappeared over the horizon. The men on the dock released him.

Dominick stalked back to his ship with quick, jerking movements. Such a fierce scowl had settled on his face that Lieutenant Turner recoiled when he approached.

"Round up the crew." He barked. "Anyone not back on the ship within ten minutes' time will be left behind."

Lieutenant Turner nodded rapidly, dashing madly to find his crewmates.

Dominick glared once more at the harbor before returning to his ship. He gave strict orders to the officer on duty to depart in exactly ten minutes, with or without certain members of the crew, and to head north. He also ordered that no one was to disturb him for the rest of the night unless they wanted to spend time in the brig. The confused officer complied, saluting when Dominick dismissed him to return to duty.

Satisfied the crew understood his orders, Dominick entered his cabin, locking the door behind him. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and collapsed into a large armchair. The sketches of Captain Drake stared at him shamelessly.

_"Oh Commander, I never come quietly."_

He groaned and downed the glass in one gulp, cursing his body for reacting so strongly to her. For a moment he was almost glad she wasn't on the ship. She had behaved so indecently to the point where she had gotten a rise out of him that he worried for the rest of the crew. After her little performance in the tavern, he was convinced there was nothing she wouldn't do to free herself. He could still taste the cherry left behind on his lips from whatever she had been drinking when she planted that kiss on him. A small part of him wished they had been able to continue.

_It would have been easier to capture her that way,_ he tried to reason. _Sated, her guard down; it would be the perfect opportunity for an arrest._ Dear God what was he thinking? He needed another drink. He reached for the bottle of whiskey to refill his glass. Just as he was about to pour, he noticed a curious red stain on the rim of the glass.

Dominick's eyes widened. He bolted to the mirror. Her kiss had left behind a great deal of rouge on his lips. He slapped a hand over his mouth. What the crew must have thought! Captain Drake would pay for this. He quickly wiped away the evidence from their encounter, his blood boiling in his veins. It would be best if he simply retired for the evening. Give the crew a chance to forget…

Something slammed into his door. Thankfully, the lock prevented it from flying open.

"Commander!" Shouted an enraged sounding Frederick. "Open this door! I demand to know how we were so close to that bitch and her crew and they somehow got away with my sister yet again!"

"You have less than a minute to back down, Frederick." Dominick warned. "Or else I'll have you taken to the brig."

"I don't care! Tell me how those bastards got away!"

"You have one last chance to leave."

"The hell I will! You open that door this instant!"

Dominick did, but he paid the prince no mind, walking past him without a word.

"Hey!" Frederick chased after him. "I'm speaking to you, Commander!"

Dominick simply kept walking. The prince followed behind him yelling obscenities that would make his poor mother faint.

"You can't ignore me forever! I'll-" He stopped abruptly.

"Everything all right, Commander?"

"Petty Officer Vetters," Dominick addressed the large man without turning. "I don't believe our guest here has been properly acquainted with the ship's brig. Would you be so kind as to introduce them?"

"Of course, Commander. Will there be anything else?"

"That will be all." Dominick smiled as he heard the prince struggle against the petty officer. Aaron Vetters was a large, well-built man. He doubted even a cannon blast could bring him down.

"This isn't over!" Frederick shouted, his voice growing fainter with each second. "I will find out what…" He could no longer hear what was being said. Dominick rubbed his temples. He definitely needed that second drink.


	10. In His Eyes

The Black Siren had been docked in Spain for a little over a week. Anneliese didn't know where in Spain they actually were, only that it had taken them two weeks to get there. Julian told her they would have gotten there sooner if the ship hadn't been damaged in their last battle. It frightened her how casually he said this, as if damage to the ship were a normal occurrence. She hoped to be long gone before it happened again.

That is, if she ever got off this ship.

Nearly two months had passed since her kidnapping. She had seen no evidence of a rescue party coming for her. Of course, she spent most of her days below deck, but Julian would have told her if there had been a ship following them. At least she hoped he would.

The other option, though she hated to entertain the thought, was that her parents hadn't sent a rescue party at all. That they had given her up for dead the moment she was out of her brother's care and on this wretched ship. Back home, where there was no water for pirates to sail, tales of how truly horrible the brutes were rather well known among the people. She blushed furiously recalling what some of the stories said about the deplorable things they did with women. She was truly thankful that Captain Drake was a woman herself otherwise she might have preferred death.

Anneliese knew that if she ever was rescued no amount of bribery and doctor's assurances could salvage her reputation. She would be seen as a used woman, tainted by the touch of the rouges that stole her away from her intended. Perhaps that was why she hadn't been rescued. The scandal of her life would be a far greater challenge to overcome than that of her tragic death. She quickly blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.

"Princess?" Julian was suddenly right there in front of her. "Princess, are you all right?"

She faked a smile. "Of course." Her voice quavered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her for a moment, no doubt trying to decide if he was going to say something about her terrible attempt at lying or not.

"If you say so, princess." He finally said. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, and I wanted to let you know that the repairs to the ship are almost finished. We should be sailing again by the end of the week."

Anneliese was not moved by information. Why had he told her that? "Oh, I see. That's um, good."

"Yes. I suppose it is. It's such a shame we couldn't stay longer. Spain is a beautiful country, princess. So full of history."

Anneliese nodded along as he spoke. She was often surprised by the knowledge he possessed. The stories she had heard back home told how pirates were anything but intelligent, that they stole what they needed to make up for a lack of proper skills. She had learned rather quickly that the Black Siren and its crew were nothing like the stories. Captain Drake alone proved that much. And her second in command as well. Julian probably knew just as much, if not more than her tutor back at home. Yet unlike her tutor, she could listen to the lieutenant speak for hours. He did so with such passion it sparked something buried deep inside of her these past two months. Anneliese loved learning and she wondered what new things he could teach her if she let him.

"…don't you think so, princess?" She flushed when she realized he was still speaking to her. She simply nodded. "Would you like to see it?"

Anneliese's eyes widened. He wanted to take her off the ship? He couldn't be serious. Julian noticed her expression.

"Only if you would like to, of course," he assured. "I have to pick up something in town and I wouldn't mind some company."

"Why me?"

Julian smiled. "I thought you might like the chance to walk on dry land for a few hours. Being stuck on a ship is rough when you're not used to it."

Anneliese waited for him to take it back, to laugh and tell her it what a marvelous joke it was. Frederick had done that to her often when they were children as well as on several recent occasions. But Julian's expression never changed. He continued to watch her with those kind eyes the color of ice and that smile which made her heart hammer against her ribs.

"I'd love to," she heard herself saying before she realized it.

Julian's smile grew. "Wonderful! Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I still have work to do here."

"It's fine, princess." Julian said. "Timothy can handle it. He knows what he's doing."

"All right." Anneliese stepped out from behind the counter, still unsure about this. The promise of being on solid ground, even if it was only for a few hours, was too tempting for her to resist. She took Julian's outstretched hand, trying to ignore the flock of butterflies that rioted in her stomach as he led her off the ship.

The city was bursting with life. Anneliese watched the people on all sides of them with a mixture of fascination and fear. She squeezed Julian's hand so not to lose him in the crowd. He chuckled and pulled her closer, linking their arms as if they were a courting couple.

"Is this better, princess?"

She could only nod. Her heart was racing.

Julian smiled at her and they began their journey through the streets. She listened with rapt interest as he rattled on about the town's history. He would point out a particular building and tell her exactly how old it was and what it was used for before the present time. Again she marveled at his knowledge and was further confused as to why he had chosen the life of a pirate. Their stops in various shops were almost as frequent as his little history lessons. Although she understood none of the Spanish he spoke with the shopkeepers, apparently repairing the ship was a complicated endeavor.

It was well past noon when Anneliese decided she'd had enough of traipsing about town and informed Julian that she was exhausted and wished to return to the ship.

"We just have one more stop, princess." He said. Anneliese groaned. "It's on the way back. And I promise you'll like this one."

She was about to protest that she had in fact enjoyed the entire outing when he stopped abruptly.

"Here we are."

Anneliese eyes the small shop warily, trying to figure out what they were picking up here for the ship, but to no avail. She huffed and let Julian pull her inside.

_"Hola Señor."_ Greeted the woman behind the counter. _"Cómo puedo ayudarte?"_

_"Ah, sí. Estoy aquí para el fin Capitán Drake puso hace varios días."_

_"Sí sí. Un momento, señor."_ She disappeared into the back.

Anneliese looked at Julian for any indication as to what was going on, but his face remained unchanged. She huffed and he chuckled.

The woman returned, placing a rather large box tied off with a ribbon on the counter. _"Aquí tiene señor."_

Julian turned to Anneliese. "Open it."

"What?" She looked at him confused. "Me?"

"Yes, princess."

She knew he wouldn't leave until she did as he said. And she was rather curious as to what was in the box. She undid the ribbon and pulled off the lid. She gasped.

"Do you like it, princess?"

Anneliese couldn't find her voice. She stared inside the box transfixed. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers across the soft brown velvet of the dress. Hot tears stung her eyes.

"I do apologize for the color. Anything else would-" She threw her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen. "Is everything all right, princess? You're crying!"

"I-I'm fine," she choked out, still clutching him. "I just- You didn't have to-"

"It was no trouble, princess. My cousin placed an order for some fabric and I simply added to it." His eyes held a spark of mischief and he was smiling again; that smile that made her heart lurch painfully.

The shopkeeper muttered something in Spanish and Julian gently pried Anneliese off of him. He glared at the other woman.

_"Cuánto te debo?"_ His voice was hard, angry. It made Anneliese flinch. He paid for the dresses, tucked the box under his arm, and stalked out of the shop without another word. Anneliese ran after him.

"Julian, wait! I can't go that fast!"

He stopped walking. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to leave you like that. Forgive me?"

How could she not when he looked at her so sincerely? "Of course, Julian. What happened though? What did that woman say to make you so angry?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, princess." His voice went hard again.

Anneliese nodded. Neither spoke another word until they returned to the ship. She stood outside the door of her cabin, her new dress draped over her arm.

"Julian," she whispered staring at the floorboards, not trusting her voice. "Thank you. And not just for the dress. For everything."

"You're welcome, princess." She dared to look up at him. There was something in his eyes; something that made her breath catch and her pulse quicken. Without telling them to, her lips parted. "For everything." He walked away from her then, no doubt to return to his duties as second in command of the ship.

Anneliese let out the breath she had been holding. She quickly retreated to the safety of her cabin, firmly shutting the door behind her, and vehemently denying that she had very much wanted him to kiss her.


	11. Not So Happy Endings

Julian walked quickly away from the princess. God, he was such an idiot!

_"For everything."_

What did she mean by that? Was she referring to the kindness he's offered her these past months? Or was it something else? He could have been perceiving the situation outside her door just now as wrong. Surely she had not wanted him to kiss her.

No, he reasoned. She could not have wanted that. While he was not directly the one responsible for her kidnapping, he was still one of her captors and no amount of flowery words or new dresses would change that. No, she could not possibly have wanted him to kiss her. He was misinterpreting the situation.

Then why, he wondered, did that hurt so much?

Julian sighed. He was mad to think she could ever feel something for him. She was a princess, and he… He was the furthest thing from royalty there was. There was no future for him outside the Black Siren. He knew that when he'd chosen this life. Pirates didn't get happy endings.

He shook his head. It would do no good to dwell on that now. Remembering the box tucked under his arm, he made his way towards the Captain's cabin. This fabric wasn't going to deliver itself. And Erika certainly wasn't going to come for it. He could almost laugh at his cousin's stubbornness. Almost. He knocked on her door with a bit more force than necessary.

"Enter."

He did.

"Cousin," she looked at him surprised. "Just who I was looking for."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you were. I've got the fabric you ordered."

"Excellent! Just set it on my desk." He did so. "And the repairs?"

"Moving along smoothly. We should be sailing again by the end of the week."

"Perfect."

Julian nodded in agreement. "If that will be all…?" He turned to leave.

"Actually Julian," she said. "There is one more thing I'd like to know."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the princess at all today?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes, actually. Just before I came here. She was headed back to her cabin." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Erika clicked her tongue. "And before that? Do you happen to have any idea where she was?"

She knew. She had to. Timothy must have said something when the princess suddenly disappeared.

"All right. You win. I took the princess into town with me." He told her. "I thought she could use some fresh air after being cooped up below deck for almost two months."

"And?"

"And what of it?"

She grinned. "Oh, nothing. You simply should have told me you were in love with the princess."

Julian felt his face grow hot. "I am not in love with the princess."

"Really? Your face tells me otherwise."

He cleared his throat, hoping to calm the fire in his cheeks. "I fail to see how that's relevant to this topic."

"You're doing it, Julian."

"Doing what?"

"Changing the subject when you know you're lying."

"I'm not lying." He said coolly. "I'm not in love with the princess."

"But you do have feelings for her." It was not a question. His cheeks burned brighter. "You do, don't you! Julian, that's sweet. You're first crush."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Even if I did, and I'm not saying I do, it would never work. She's a princess, Erika. And I'm…" He sighed. "I'm a pirate. You know what that means. We're fugitives outside this ship. We don't get happy endings, Erika. I could never put her through what we went through."

She was quiet for several minutes. "That won't happen. Not to us. Not on my watch. I'll skin any navy officer who dares to step foot on my ship."

Julian chuckled lightly. "Not without me, cousin. We're in this together, remember?"

"Always."

Neither said a word for a few moments.

"So," Erika grinned mischievously. "How long have you had feelings for the princess?"

"I thought we were past this?!"

"Not until you admit your feelings, cousin."

He started for the door. "I care about her wellbeing. That's all."

"You're lying again, Julian!" She called as he closed the door behind him. He shook his head. Maybe he was lying, but he would never admit that to Erika. Or the princess for that matter.

As if she was trying to make things worse, she smiled at him during dinner that night, wearing her new dress. She looked positively radiant and he couldn't help but stare a little. Her cheeks flushed scarlet. Erika nudged his shoulder when she noticed. Julian looked away, ignoring them both after that choosing to focus solely on eating and not blushing princesses or meddling cousins.


	12. The Elephant On Board

"Do you surrender, Your Highness?"

Erika looked down at the young prince crouched on the floorboards, a small dagger in his shaking hands. He glanced at the girl trembling in the corner of the room, Sam gripping her forearm, and turned to glare at Erika once more. Cole and Red stood behind her.

"Yes." He dropped the dagger. "I surrender."

"A wise choice."

She turned to Julian, who had just entered the prince's cabin. "Lieutenant, how nice of you to join us.

He rolled his eyes. "Just tying up some loose ends, Captain." Of course, he was talking about the princess. She knew he wouldn't step one foot off the Siren until the princess was locked away somewhere. As annoying as it could be at times, especially ones like these, she did find it rather sweet of him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Julian was hopelessly in love with the princess. It was obvious.

"Right." She said. "The prince here has surrendered. Have the men gather what they can and be off in-"

"Erika!" Julian shoved her. She stumbled back. Her mouth fell open to demand what the hell that was about, but the words died on her lips when she finally looked at her cousin. It took her only a few moments to process the scene.

"Perhaps we should have tied this one up, Lieutenant?"

"You think so?" He spat through clenched teeth. Blood seeped through his fingers. The prince's dagger had missed its intended target, her, and sat lodged in Julian's shoulder.

Erika motioned for her men to hold the prince down. "That was a bold move, Your Highness. But you see this?" She extended her sword arm, the blade dangerously close to his throat. The prince's eyes followed the trail of blue-tinted roses that wound around her right arm all the way from her wrist to her shoulder. "Every rose has its thorns." She stepped over to Julian. "Meet my thorns." The blood dripping down his arm added a macabre effect to Julian's matching tattoo of thorns.

The prince's face went white.

"Tie him up," Erika ordered. "Someone will find them eventually."

"And the girl, Cappin'?"

Erika had almost forgotten about the girl. "Tie her up as well, Sam."

"NO!" The prince shouted and struggled against Cole and Red. Erika rubbed her temples.

"Gag him as well."

"Aye, Captain."

She nodded satisfied. "Good. The Lieutenant and I are going back to the Siren to patch him up. I want everyone back on the ship in ten minutes time. No exception."

"Yes, Captain."

"So sorry to interrupt your honeymoon!" She called to the prince as she walked from the room. Julian followed behind her.

"At least you can walk this time."

"And how does that make this better?"

"You're not in immediate danger of dying."

"That makes me feel so much better."

They crossed the gangplank between the two ships and were once more aboard the Black Siren.

"That's in there pretty deep," She said to Julian. "I'm going to have to stitch the wound up after I pull the knife out."

The color had started to drain from his face. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"I've patched you up from worse things than a knife in your shoulder, Julian." She reminded him.

"And as you pointed out before, I wasn't conscious to recall that, Erika."

"True." She rounded the corner and stopped outside her cabin. She tried the door. Funny, she didn't remember locking it.

"Not here." Julian said.

"What? Why not?" She asked. "It's my cabin."

"Just trust me on this."

"Everything we need is in there, Julian."

"Erika, listen to me-"

He was cut off by a muted gasp. The door to the cabin was open and the princess stared at Julian, a hand over her mouth and her sapphire eyes wide.

"Really Julian?" Erika crossed her arms. "My cabin?"

"The door locks." He turned to the princess. "Princess? Are you all right?"

"Me? You're hurt." She whispered, her eyes locked on the knife.

"Yes." Erika placed her hands on the princess's shoulders and gently pushed her aside. "Why don't you go down to the galley and boil some water for me? It'll help a lot."

She nodded slowly, her sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears. Erika was quiet for a few moments, waiting to see if she had really gone.

"Boiling water?" Julian eyed her warily.

Erika shrugged. "It gets her away from here. You really want her around when I pull that knife out?"

"Good call."

"I thought so." She nudged him through the open door. "Now sit somewhere."

He did as she said, easing himself down into one of the more comfortable chairs her cabin had to offer. Erika wasted no time. She pulled a needle and some thread from her sewing basket and clean bandages from a drawer in her desk. She grabbed the half-drunk bottle of whiskey off the table beside her bed and passed it to Julian.

"Drink this." She said. "It'll help with the pain."

His nose wrinkled. "I don't think getting drunk is worth it."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." He set the bottle on the floor. "I'd rather feel it."

"All right. But it's your choice, remember that."

He nodded.

"Brace yourself."

His hands gripped the arms of the chair. Erika's fingers curled around the hilt of the knife. Without warning, she jerked her arm back. Julian hissed. The knife slid sickeningly from his shoulder. She let it fall to the ground.

"I offered you the whiskey, Julian, but you said no."

"I know." He choked out.

"You can still have it."

He shook his head.

"All right." She retrieved the bottle from the floor. "This will sting then." She pulled the cork and turned it over his shoulder. He cursed. Blood and brown liquid dripped down his arm.

"I warned you."

"J-Just f-f-finish q-quickly."

"Quickly or correctly?"

"Both."

Erika rolled her eyes and threaded her needle. "Maybe you should have been knocked out. At least then I wouldn't have to hear you whining." She stuck the needle in his skin and began working. She was glad for his sudden lack of words. She needed to focus. It had been a while since she had last sewn flesh.

The princess returned when she was nearly finished with the stitches.

"I, um, I boiled water like you asked." She said quietly. She carried the small cauldron from the galley by the handle.

Erika coughed to hide a laugh. She had almost forgotten about that. "Yes. Thank you, princess. You can set that down anywhere."

The princess did as she was told. She set the cauldron on the floorboards and walked over to Julian. Erika continued to work.

"I'm fine, princess." She heard him whisper. "Really. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it. You scared me, Julian."

"I'm sorry for that, princess."

Erika smirked listening to their exchange. She wondered if it was as obvious to them as it was to her. She cleared her throat. The princess jumped back, her face scarlet.

"I'm finished, Julian." Erika said, straightening up. "You'd better take it easy for a couple of days. If you tear those stitches, I'll kill you myself."

He rose from the chair. "Duly noted, Captain." The princess followed him out of her cabin.

Erika drank what was left of the whiskey and smiled. Her cousin and the princess were in love with each other. Even if neither realized it yet. She returned above deck in time to see the Black Siren pulling away from the prince's ship. Something strange on his ship caught her eye. She tapped Sam who was standing beside her.

"Is that an elephant?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, Cappin'. That ship is full of wild beasts."

"Really? Tell me more."


	13. The Luck of the Irish

Commander Dominick thought he had seen it all. So when the Golden Rose stumbled upon a ship in the area he was tracking Captain Drake, he thought it like any other ship she pillaged. He did not expect, however, to find wild animals running around the deck. He turned to Petty Officer Vetters.

"See if you can find the crew below deck. Lieutenant Turner and I will look around up here."

"Yes, Commander."

_What kind of ship is this?_ Dominick wondered as he and the Lieutenant moved slowly across the bow. "We should check the captain's cabin for survivors." He whispered to Lieutenant Turner. He didn't want to attract the attention of one of the animals.

Lieutenant Turner nodded. They continued to move. The door to the cabin was just in front of them. Dominick carefully pulled it open and they stepped inside. Lieutenant Turner let out a shaky breath.

"Commander, I do not wish to ever-" He was cut off by a muffled scream. A young man and woman sat bound and gagged in separate corners of the room. Dominick walked calmly over to the man. It was almost funny, he thought as he loosened the knots behind his head. Captain Drake wasn't usually one to gag her victims. The boy must have really pissed her off.

"RO!" He shouted, eyes fixed on the girl Lieutenant Turner worked on freeing. He struggled with the rest of his bonds.

"Easy there." Dominick said calmly. "We're not going to hurt you."

He stopped struggling. Dominick undid the last of his bindings. Immediately he rose from the floorboards and ran to the girl, throwing his arms around her just as Lieutenant Turner freed her. She sobbed in his embrace. Lieutenant Turner came to stand beside Dominick while the young man whispered words of comfort to the girl. After several minutes, he glanced looked at them.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much, whoever you are."

Dominick bowed slightly. "Commander Van Arentz and Lieutenant Turner of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, at your service."

"Thank you again, Commander. Lieutenant. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found us."

"It's no trouble. Now tell me, who are you?"

"Prince Antonio of Apollonia."

"Apollonia?" Dominick repeated. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I thought Apollonia was much further south than this. An Italian kingdom."

"Yes. That's correct."

Dominick clicked his tongue. "You are a long way from home, Your Highness. Why, may I ask, have you come so far north?"

"Our honeymoon, Commander." Prince Antonio told him.

"And the animals?"

"It's a long story."

"I see." Dominick folded his arms across his chest.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, Commander." He said. "We were doing just fine until that Captain Drake and her pirates showed up."

Dominick eyed his suspiciously. "And how would you know that this was indeed Captain Drake? You're an awfully long way from home, Your Highness."

"There was a warning issued to all kingdoms from the King and Queen of Austria-Hungary," the prince explained. "One of their ships was attacked by Captain Drake. The warning says Captain Drake is a female pirate, and we were attacked by a female pirate."

Dominick sighed. He had no idea about the warning. He would have to speak with Frederick about it. It could ruin their chances of finding the Black Siren. "So, you're telling me that even though you were warned about Captain Drake, you still decided to sail north, knowing that you could run into her at any moment."

Prince Antonio nodded sheepishly.

"Right. Well," Dominick looked to Lieutenant Turner. "I believe we are done here, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Prince Antonio called after them. "What about us? What do we do?"

"Go home while you still can."

...

The Golden Rose had set sail once again. Dominick paced the length of his cabin. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. This day was turning into more of a headache than he had anticipated.

"Go over the route again, Lieutenant." A map of the region was spread across his desk. He was trying to make sense of Captain Drake's path. She had to be headed somewhere.

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Turner said. "After her encounter with the princess of Austria-Hungary's ship in the Northern Atlantic, Captain Drake sailed south. We followed several days behind her, but managed to catch up with another group of pirates that she had previously attacked."

"Yes. Their captain was quite eager to help when he learned of our mission."

"Right. He said that her ship had been damaged in the attack and told us she was most likely to make port in Aveiro, Portugal, because of its hospitality towards pirates. You personally were able to confirm her presence there, but she managed to escape before we could detain her."

Dominick rubbed his temples. He was still trying to forget that day. "Go on."

"She sailed north after that. Several sources saw her depart from Aviles, Spain. The Black Siren had been repaired there. We've met with two other ships that confirm she is still traveling north. The prince's ship today makes that number three. From both the location we discovered his ship and our current position, we are roughly a two-day's journey from the French coast."

Dominick nodded. "So we know she's traveling north. But why and to where is she going next?"

"Well, looking at the map if she continues to follow this pattern, she'll hit the southern coast of England very soon."

"England? That can't be right." Dominick walked over to the map. His eyes followed the sketch of her route for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Indeed, it lead to the English coast. There was no doubt about that. It simply did not make sense. Why would she set sail for the very country that wanted her head? He traced the route once more with his finger.

The answer hit him so suddenly and was so obvious that he felt like a complete fool for not seeing it before.

"Ireland." He dragged his finger across the channel on the map. "She's not sailing for England, Lieutenant. She's sailing to Ireland."

Of course it all made perfect sense now. The Irishmen hated the Englishmen for the occupation of their country. And what better place to hide than with the enemy of your enemy. Dominick smiled. She was clever. He couldn't help but admire that.

"Lieutenant Turner, have us set a course for Ireland immediately. Full speed ahead. We have a pirate to catch."


	14. Forbidden Pleasures

Anneliese sat in the captain's cabin wringing her wrists. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, trying to block out the noise of the crew fighting on the deck above her. This was their fourth fight in two weeks.

She shuddered. Anneliese wasn't se naive that she believed Captain Drake would stop attacking other ships simply because she was on board. That had been made clear her very first week on the ship. She tried not to imagine what might happened to her without Julian to look out for her. Her cheeks flushed. Her feelings for Julian both confused and delighted her. She was more than grateful for him constantly watching out for her, but there was more to it than that. He was her friend. He listened to her. He cared for her.

She cared for him too. More than she dared to admit.

...

Captain Drake came to her when it was over. There was blood on her bodice and a triumphant grin on her face. Anneliese wanted to ask why it was her and not Julian, but she didn't think it was a very good idea at the moment.

"I want you to return to the galley, princess." The Captain said. "There's going to be a celebration tonight! And Timothy needs all the help he can get."

Anneliese nodded. She nearly stepped out the door. Before she left, however, she paused. "Um, Captain Drake? Why didn't Julian come for me like he always does?"

"He's, uh, busy. Very busy. Cleaning up. Nothing he can't handle."

"Oh. All right." Anneliese wasn't sure she believed her, but she said nothing and left the room. She headed towards the galley.

True to her word, when Anneliese arrived at the galley, it was a right mess. Timothy was running from the counter to the cupboard to the hearth and back again all while muttering to himself something about not enough time to prepare a feast by himself. Anneliese giggled. Timothy's head shot up.

"Thank God." He said and put her right to work.

They worked for hours, chopping vegetables and peeling potatoes. Timothy wouldn't let her anywhere near the brisket. He feared she would burn it, or worse, burn the ship if she was even anywhere near it. So, she was content to peel her potatoes and roll fresh dough and do whatever else Timothy tasked her with.

When they were nearly finished, Captain Drake came to her again.

"Come with me." She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the galley.

Anneliese looked at her confused. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to help-"

"Timothy can finish this no problem. You've helped enough. Besides, we have to get you ready for the feast." She led her to a room on the ship Anneliese had not yet seen. It was deep below deck, deeper than the galley, so there were no windows. The few candles lit provided enough light for her to see a large, metal tub situated in the center of the room. "Get in and get washed up."

Tears stung Anneliese's eyes. She was touched by Captain Drake's gesture. It seemed rather obvious that the Captain didn't care for her presence on the ship, but perhaps she was wrong. "Thank you, Captain."

"When it's just the two of us, you can call me Erika." She smiled. "And there's no need to thank me. You need it. You have flour in your hair. I'll be outside if you need me." That said she winked and closed the door behind her, leaving Anneliese alone.

Anneliese was still trying to process Captain Drake, Erika's sudden change of heart. Perhaps she was simply feeling generous because of tonight's feast. She was not going to waste this opportunity, however. She quickly undressed and stepped into the tub. The warm water felt heavenly. She sank down into the water, not planning on coming out anytime soon. It was things like these, little gestures of kindness that probably meant nothing to those showing them, that made her stay on the Black Siren bearable.

That and a certain blue-eyed Lieutenant.

She was alone so she did not fight the blush that crept up her cheeks. She decided to wash up as Erika had told her to distract herself.

...

A warm bath was not the only surprise Erika had planned for her that night. After she was finished, Erika practically dragged her back to her cabin. They laughed and talked as each took turns applying the other's cosmetics and dreaming up wild hair styles that would make the Queen of England herself jealous. This was a side of Captain Drake that Anneliese had never seen. And she was loving every second of it. There should be celebrations on the ship more often.

But Erika was not done yet. She disappeared into her closet and emerged with Anneliese's dress. The one she had worn when she was first captured.

"You can wear this tonight for the celebration." She told her. "But only tonight."

Anneliese felt her mouth go dry. "Thank you. For everything. I just… I don't understand why you're doing all this for me."

"Well, the feast isn't being thrown for you," Erika teased. "I simply realized what a terrible host I was being. After all, you are a guest on my ship. And I would like us to be friends."

"I… I'd like that too."

"Great! Now get dressed. He'll be here any minute."

"He?"

"Our escort. You didn't think we'd attend without one, did you?"

Anneliese smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm not familiar with everything that happens on the ship yet."

"Don't worry. That will change soon enough."

Anneliese wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but a knock on the door silenced her. Erika helped her into her dress and each took one final glance in the mirror before stepping out.

Looking rather dashing in what Anneliese could only assume was a captured noblemen's tunic, stood Julian smiling at her in the way that made butterflies flock in her stomach.

"You look beautiful, princess." He said. She could do little to hide her blush. Erika cleared her throat. Julian chuckled. "You as well, cousin. Shall we?" He offered Anneliese one arm and Erika took the other. The three of them walked in silence towards the galley.

When they arrived they were met with an uproar of cheers and hollers from the crew. They were obviously quite excited about something. Anneliese took her seat as someone whose name she did not know came around and poured what looked to be red wine in everyone's glasses.

"Attention everyone. Attention!" Erika called out. The men quieted. Glass in hand, she stood on one of the tables. "These past months have been good to us. We've collected a considerable haul with very little setbacks. Tonight we celebrate our bounty and our good fortune." She raised her glass. "A toast! To fortune, to friendship, to the future!" She downed her glass in one swift gulp. The crew exploded into cheers once more.

Anneliese brought her glass up to her nose, sniffing it curiously.

Julian chuckled. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to, princess."

"I think I'll give it a chance." She took a small sip from her glass. The red liquid burned its way down her throat, but left a pleasant taste in her mouth and a warm fire in her belly. She tried another sip, a little larger than the first, and decided she rather liked the feeling.

"I like it." She told Julian.

"That's all right, princess. Just be careful. It's very strong."

"Of course."

But she wasn't careful. When her glass was empty someone came around and filled it again. This happened without fail throughout the night. Julian wasn't paying as close attention to her as she thought and she lost count somewhere after three. She felt wonderful, like she was floating on air. She noticed some of the men were dancing. It looked like great fun. She rose from her seat, intent on joining them.

That was a bad idea.

The world around her spun and she could hardly make out her hands stretched out in front of her. She was vaguely aware that she was falling. Someone caught her before she could hit the ground. She squinted up at the man holding her.

"J-Julian?" She asked, unsure if her eyes were tricking her or not.

"Yes, princess. Are you all right?" He pulled her to her feet. She wobbled and he caught her again. "How much have you had to drink, princess?"

"I, uh, d-don't k-know," she said truthfully.

Julian sighed. "I see." She felt herself being lifted off her feet. "I think it's time for bed, princess."

"Okay." She clung to his collar as he carried her out of the room. He stopped for a moment to talk with her…reflection? That couldn't be right. She couldn't think. Her eyes must have been tricking her again.

Julian carried her for what felt like an eternity before he set her down again. She looked curiously around the room he had put her in. It was familiar somehow. She just couldn't place it. She stepped forward, but lost her balance. Julian caught her once more.

"Do I need to tuck you into bed, princess?"

_Bed?_ She wondered. That was it. This was her room. She was supposed to sleep. Oh, but she couldn't sleep in her dress and corset. She wouldn't be able to breathe. But how could she remove them when she couldn't take a single step without falling and could barely see her fingers.

Heat crept onto her face. There was one way.

"J-Julian," she looked up at him. "C-Could you h-help me with s-something."

"Yes, princess." He said. "What do you need?"

"I n-need you to-" She blushed harder. "T-To take off m-my dress…"

He let go of her. "You… What?"

"I c-can't do it!" She cried. "I c-can't see right."

"I can't."

"P-Please? Just the… the back. I th-think I can do the r-rest."

"Are you sure you want me to do this, princess?"

"Yes." Anneliese breathed. She turned her back towards him. He stepped forward. She could feel his breath, hot on the back of her neck. He unlaced the back of her dress rather quickly. She shivered and not from the chill of her now bared shoulders. She must have slipped her arms from her sleeves without realizing it for her dress fell down around her waist. She could feel how his fingers trembled as he unwound the lacings of her corset. His hand must have slipped, fingertips gently brushing the curve of her spine.

Anneliese's knees went weak. She bit her lip to stifle the groan that was forcing its way up her throat.

"I'm sorry, princess." Julian quickly apologized, taking a step back. "I didn't mean to-"

"To touch me?"

"Y-Yes."

She wanted to tell him it was all right. More than all right. She wanted him to touch her and she didn't want him to stop. "'S all right, J-Julian. Are- are you d-done?"

"Almost." He unwound the rest of the strings rapidly. Her corset sagged. The only thing keeping it from falling was her arms wrapped around her chest.

"T-There you go, princess. G-Goodnight." He practically ran from the room, closing the door behind him.

Anneliese watched him go. Even now her cheeks burned. She dropped her arms and tripped on the skirt of her dress, quite literally falling into bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately after she landed on the mattress.


	15. The Morning Light

Julian couldn't get away from the princess fast enough. What was she thinking, asking him to do that? What was he thinking by actually doing it? He groaned. This was his fault. He should have kept a better eye on her at the celebration. Still, he never imagined she would intoxicate herself, whether intentional or not.

This night had been full of unpleasant surprises. He was still reeling from the princess's... request, so he decided it was best to call it a night. Erika wouldn't miss him. Besides, he needed time to think of what he was going to say to the princess tomorrow.

...

It was well after noon before anyone on the Black Siren rose for the day. The celebration of the previous night had caught up with everyone. For Julian it was no different. Although, his reasoning for staying in bed so late could not be contributed to alcohol, as was the case for the rest of the crew. He was avoiding the princess for as long as he could. Her behavior last night had stirred feelings within him that he had never felt before, intense feelings that frightened him more than he had realized.

Light peeked through his small window. He knew he would have to get up soon. He could already hear people shuffling about the ship. He threw back the thick quilt that covered his bed and started getting ready for the day.

...

Erika had made him check on the princess. He had barely made it two steps above deck when Erika grabbed his arm and shooed him back below. Her grip had been unsteady and she was wearing the hat that kept the sun out of her eyes, so he knew that like most of the crew, she was hungover as well. It would be hazardous to his health to argue with her when she was like this. He'd sunk back below deck and walked as slowly as he could to the princess's room.

Julian had been staring at her door for over ten minutes now, still deciding what to do. Would she be angry with him? He hoped not. His hand shaking, he knocked lightly on her door.

She groaned.

Julian knocked again. "Princess? It's me. The Captain told me to come check on you."

He thought he heard her say to come in, but the sound was muffled. He took a deep breath and went in anyways.

She lay sprawled out on the small bed, her face buried in a pillow. Her golden hair stuck out wildly.

"Princess?" Julian asked taking several steps towards her. "Are you all right?"

"No. I feel like I'm dying." She pushed herself up from the mattress. "What happened last night?" Julian realized several seconds too late that she was not covered properly. He quickly averted his gaze.

"Um, princess you're-"

"Oh." He heard the blanket shift. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm like this."

He did not look up. "You mean, you don't remember anything from last night?"

"I remember you telling me not to drink something. I didn't listen."

She didn't remember. Julian could have cried. She didn't remember asking him to take her dress off. She didn't remember he'd actually done it.

"What happened to me after that, Julian?"

He stiffened. "I, um, brought you back here. You went right to sleep. I left right after that." He lied. If she didn't remember, then he certainly wasn't going to tell her.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Y-You're welcome."

She sighed. "I have to get up and help now, don't I?"

"No." He said too quickly. "You stay here and sleep this off. I'll think of something to tell Erika."

"Thank you, Julian." It sounded like she was crying.

"It's no trouble, princess." He started backing out of the room. "Get some sleep. I'll check on you again later." He didn't wait for her response. He closed the door behind him. His hands were still shaking.

It was going to be a long day.


	16. Only One Way to Find Out

_The sky is clear. Gulls cry as we run along the shore. I can smell the salt in the breeze as it rolls off the sea._

_"Oi Julian!" Erika stops behind me, her hands on her hips. "Ya know I can't go that fast!"_

_I laugh. "Fine. We'll play something else then."_

_"Let's play pirates!"_

_"I don't want to be a pirate, Erika."_

_"Oi Julian, don't let uncle hear ya say that!"_

_"Papa knows I don't want to be a pirate, Erika." I say. "That's what he's got Johnny and Jules for."_

_"'S that why ya been talkin' all proper lately? Ya still wantin' ta be a professor at one o' them universities?"_

_"Of course."_

_Her nose wrinkles. "That don't mean ya gots to be talkin' all funny loike that."_

_"Yes it does. Those Englishmen don't like us Irishmen, Erika. My accent would give me away in a heartbeat."_

_"All this fuss cause ya don't want ta play pirates with me." She crosses her arms. "Oi Julian, you're no fun anymore."_

_"All right. One game. But that's all."_

_She grins. We run along the beach shouting and shooting imaginary cannons at each other. She stands atop a boulder to get some height on me when she suddenly stops. "Julian, do ya know whose ship that is?"_

_I look where she's pointing. I don't recognize the sails as ours, but they're familiar somehow. I don't think anyone from the village has left recently-_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Erika screams._

Julian jolted awake. He fought to steady his breathing. The cannons still rang in his ears, the smell of smoke tickled his nose.

It's not real, he told himself. Just another nightmare. He tried to force the images from his mind, but they were burned into his memory. Not just a nightmare. He shuddered.

"Oi!" He jumped at the knock on his door. "W-Who's there?" He called out, voice shaking.

"It's me," the princess's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

Julian nearly toppled out of his bed. What was she doing here at this hour? He scrambled to his feet and opened the door. "Anneliese, what on earth are you doing here? You should know better than to be walking about the ship at this time of night."

She blushed and pulled the sheet tighter around her shoulders. "I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's cold in my room and this nightgown doesn't cover much," she explained, her face becoming even redder. "And I was wondering if maybe you had an extra blanket I could borrow."

Julian sighed. He still felt a little uneasy around her. "All right. I understand. Come in and I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you, Julian!"

He chuckled slightly and rummaged through the small closet. "It's no trouble, princess."

"Truly?"

"Truly." He assured pulling a think quilt from one of the higher shelves. "Here you are, princess," he turned to give her the quilt and was surprised to find her seated quite comfortably on his bed.

She smiled. "Thank you again, Julian. You're so kind to me."

"Just because I'm a pirate that doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman as well. My mother made sure of that."

"Of course. But why are you a pirate? You're so kind and intelligent," she blushed before continuing, "and I know you and Captain Erika are family, but you just don't seem like the pirate type."

Julian sat down next to her. "It's a long story and not a very pleasant one. Erika and I don't speak of it often because it's still a difficult topic for the both of us." Images from his nightmare flooded back.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's all right. I…I think need to talk about it."

Anneliese scooted closer and took his hand. "I'm listening."

"It was nine years ago," he began slowly. He could still picture it as if it had happened yesterday. "You see, Erika and I come from a very small village along North Eastern coast of Ireland, about a four day journey from the Isle of Man. Most of the men, my father and brother included, were pirates. Looking back, I don't understand why so many of them congregated in one place, but they did. And one day, the English navy showed up." He paused to steady his breathing.

"Erika's mother and my mother were sisters, so it wasn't uncommon to see them together. Being close to the same age, Erika and I became the very best of friends. We were playing near the coast when it happened. There were ships pulling into port, but none of our men had left. It happened so fast. One minute there was nothing and the next the entire village was ablaze. People were screaming and we heard gunshots. So we hid in one of the caves until it was quiet again." He took a deep breath. Anneliese gently squeezed his hand.

"It was awful. The ships were leaving when we came out and when we looked up at the village it… it was nothing but ashes. There were bodies just lying in the streets…" Julian's voice broke and he fought to keep going. He could still smell the smoke. "Long story short, they killed everyone. I was only twelve and Erika was eight, but that day we vowed to never give the navy peace. We also vowed never to kill in cold blood. You can say a lot about my cousin and I, but murderers is not one of them."

"Oh Julian," Anneliese hiccupped and Julian noticed she was crying. "I'm so sorry! I should have never said anything! I-I-"

"Calm down, princess," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's not like it was your fault. And I feel much better having said what was bottled up for so long."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's good," she said snuggling into his embrace. He was still reeling from his memories, so he did not notice at first. Only after he'd calmed down he realized just how close the two of them were. Julian felt his heartbeat quicken. She didn't seem uncomfortable, rather quite the opposite. Maybe their previous encounters had been a sign. Maybe she did want this as much as he did. And if he was confessing things tonight, then perhaps he could at least try.

"Tell me something, princess," the words were quiet. "If I were to kiss you right now, would you stop me?"

"Only one way to find out."

Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her slender arms wrap around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss. Julian's head swam, but from the lack of oxygen or the immense pleasure of her soft lips moving along with his, he couldn't tell. By the time they broke apart, both were breathless.

"Anneliese, I… I think I love you." He'd said it. There was no going back now.

"I think I love you too, Julian."

He was not at all prepared for that. She smiled at him and next thing he knew, they were kissing again. She must have felt quite daring because the sheet around her shoulders was gone and she moved to straddle him. Shocked, confused, and secretly pleased, he broke the kiss once more. She smiled again before pulling him down on the bed with her.


	17. Loved

Morning rose over the Black Siren.

Anneliese felt the sun before she saw it, hot on the back of her neck with her hair spread out wildly shielding her eyes from the offending light. She smiled, still pleasantly lost in the previous night. Her head lay atop Julian's chest. It was quiet enough that she could hear his heart beating.

To say last night had not gone the way she expected would be an understatement. She had only come to him for a spare blanket. She had not expected him to kiss her and declare his feelings, feelings she was overjoyed to find out were mutual.

She most certainly had not expected to sleep with him. Slight echoes of pain still hummed between her thighs. After her betrothal, she had been warned that her first time with a man would be unpleasant. And it had been, for a brief moment. Julian had been entirely gentle and oh-so thorough in his eagerness to please her that she had forgotten her discomfort entirely. Until now, that was. Still she would not trade what had happened for anything.

She lifted her head off of his chest. Julian was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. Anneliese had learned more about him in one night than she had the entire time she'd been on the Black Siren. She recalled his story of how he and Captain Erika became pirates, and her heart broke for them. She couldn't imagine losing everyone you loved so suddenly like that… Anneliese shook her head. It would do her no good if Julian woke up and found her crying. Especially after last night.

Instead, she shifted so that her lips were inches from his. She kissed him, a slow, languid kiss that left much to be desired. She knew the exact moment he was awake for he broke the contact of their lips.

"Princess?" He asked, looking at her with tired, unbelieving eyes. She could still hear the sleep in his voice.

Anneliese smiled. "I think after last night it would be more than all right if you simply called me Anneliese."

"Last night?" He began to sit up. "What ha-" His eyes widened. He groaned and fell back on the mattress. "Oh God. Anneliese…"

She shivered, remembering the way his name sounded on her lips. The way he'd said it just now was almost the exact way he had last night.

"Anneliese, I never me-" She shushed him.

"I know." She knew he was going to try and apologize again; she could already see the words forming on his lips. "But I'm glad we did it." Her cheeks grew hot. "I'm in love with you. And I don't regret that."

She watched his concern morph into confusion.

"You're not upset with me?"

"No. I wanted to, Julian. Besides, I seem to recall having a hand in starting it."

"But I kissed you."

"And I kissed you back."

"Then maybe," he said slowly. Testing. "We're both to blame."

Anneliese giggled. "I think that sounds about right."

She could see the relief in his eyes. A smile settled on his lips. "So, you're really not angry with me?"

"No."

His hand stroked her cheek. "I'm glad."

"Although, I never would have guessed you were Irish. Your English is remarkable."

He chuckled. "I spent years perfecting it. Erika asked me to teach her not long after the… incident."

She leaned down to kiss him again, but he caught her face in his hands before she could.

"We should get up."

Anneliese pouted. "Why?" She was content to stay in bed for rest the day.

"Because if we don't, my cousin will come looking for us. And I don't want her to know about us. Not yet. Not like this."

...

Erika strutted along the upper deck of the ship. The sky was bright and the breeze pleasantly light, but she knew a storm was coming. She could already see the dark clouds forming in the distance, and from the looks of them, it was going to be a bad one. She hoped they would reach the isle before it hit.

She rubbed her temples. Perhaps if her good-for-nothing cousin had been on duty an hour ago as he should have been, they could have put more distance between themselves and the looming clouds. She had been tempted to break the door down herself, but Erika found she rather enjoyed the princess's company and didn't wish to alienate her by barging in on what had most definitely been the aftermath of an intimate moment between the two.

"Sam," she said to the big man walking opposite of her. He stopped.

"Yes, Cappin'?"

"If you see the Lieutenant, can you tell him to meet me in my cabin? I have something I want to discuss with him."

He nodded. "Aye, Cappin'."

She dismissed him back to his duties and walked slowly back to her cabin, thinking she might catch Julian or the princess somewhere along the way. But she saw neither. She huffed, closing the door to her cabin behind her. She pulled the map from the bottom drawer of her desk and spread it out atop the desk.

Erika studied the map laid out before her. At this rate, the Black Siren would reach her destination come the morrow, well after the storm she knew was coming. Her ship indeed was sturdy, but Erika preferred to watch the waves roll and hear the wind howl from the confines of her hidden cove on the Isle of Man, where she couldn't be tossed about like a ragdoll.

A knock at the door drew her from her musing. "Enter," she called, not lifting her eyes from the map.

Julian closed the door behind him. "Captain."

She could have fun with this. She laughed. "Julian! Why so formal, cousin? It's just us."

"Of course, Erika."

"Aye. Now what news brings ye, cousin?"

"You asked to see me, remember?"

"Right." She dismissed the intended slip with a wave of her hand. "I wanted your opinion on the weather. You have been above deck, I hope." She relished the color that flared in his cheeks.

"I, um, yes. I have." he said too quickly. "I saw the clouds. And the temperature dropped at least ten degrees while I spoke with Sam. It seems as though-"

Erika waved him off. "The storm is getting closer. Order more men to row. I refuse to be caught in it when we're so damn close to the isle."

"Yes, Erika. I'll inform the crew." He turned to leave.

"Julian," she grinned mischievously, "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I do believe I should congratulate you and the princess." She smirked. Julian's shoulders stiffened. His face grew several shades darker. "Though I would advise you to be discreet about your affair. While I'm thrilled for you, it's been a while since we've made that kind of stop and I'd rather not have the crew pitted against you."

"I-I believe you are q-q-quite mistaken, Erika," Julian's voice quavered. "The princess and I are simply-"

Erika snorted. "Your cabin in right next to mine. And I can assure you, the walls are painfully thin, cousin." She didn't think it possible, yet Julian's face flushed deeper.

"Duly noted, captain." He choked out and practically fled the cabin.

Erika threw back her head and laughed.


	18. Burning

"All hands on deck!"

The wind howled. Thunder crashed. Rain poured down so violently that is felt like a thousand tiny needles pricking the skin. Mist clung to every board of the ship. Lightning danced across the sky.

They had been following the Black Siren for most of the day, carefully staying just out her sights. Dominick knew the signs of an impending storm, and yet the Siren did not stop or veer towards the coast. Neither did he. He would follow Captain Drake into hell if he had to.

Lieutenant Turner shouted. He looked off the starboard bow, eyes wide and terrified. A monstrous wave was headed right for them.

"Brace for impact!" Dominick called, though he was sure no one heard him over the cacophony of the raging storm. He clutched the mast as the wave washed over the deck. The salt water stung his eyes and burned its way through his lungs. He coughed and sputtered and let go of the mast with one hand to rub the seawater out of his eyes. His vision was still hazy, but a quick survey showed no one had been pulled overboard by the wave. That was good. They were alive.

For now.

The ship itself would be all right. The Golden Rose was one of the sturdiest vessels ever built. She had taken her fair share of beatings, each time coming out relatively unscathed. It was the crew he was worried about. He wasn't sure how much more of this storm they could take, himself included. Another wave rolled over the ship.

"The Black Siren dead ahead, Commander!"

He wasn't sure how they caught up to Captain Drake. Maybe the storm has pulled the Siren back. Or pulled the Rose forward. Either way, it didn't matter now. Captain Drake was his.

"Ready the cannon!" Dominick shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

A smaller wave crashed into the port side of the ship. Everyone was thrown to the left. They had to fetch a new cannon ball; the first had been accidentally tossed off the ship when the wave hit.

"Cannon ready, sir! Fire on your mark!"

He didn't have to wait long. Lightning flashed. "Fire!" The roar of the cannon was swallowed up by the even greater roar of thunder. Another crack. The Siren halted. The men cheered. A direct hit. The Golden Rose struggled forward with their small victory. The Siren's only movements now were caused by the waves.

She was waiting for them. As he knew she would. Dominick didn't expect anything less of Captain Drake. And he was not one to disappoint.

When they were finally in boarding range, Dominick and his best swordsmen grabbed hold of the loose ropes that had snapped from the main sail. The gangplank would be of no use to them in this weather. Swords drawn, in true pirate fashion, they swung over the open sea and landed on the Siren's deck with a thud.

The pirates stared at them for a moment, their blades ready as well, but no doubt stunned by their navy uniforms.

Dominick locked eyes with Captain Drake. Her sapphire eyes burned with hate.

"You!" She hissed and lunged for him. Their swords met.

"Attack!"

Battle broke out all around them. The crew of the Rose against the crew of the Siren, Commander and Captain at the heart of it all.

Captain Drake swung her sword with grace and deadly accuracy. She aimed for his heart. She was quick. Dominick was quicker. He blocked her attack and pushed her slightly back. Her nostrils flared. She charged.

The storm continued to rage on. In fact, it seemed to best down upon them with greater force than it had before. A wave crashed into the side of the ship. Captain Drake lost her footing. Dominick advanced. He sliced through the first few layers of fabric and skin on her sword arm. She staggered back. It was then he got a good look at her.

She was so completely drenched that her bodice had become sheer. He could clearly see the outline of her breasts as her chest heaved. Her dark, sopping curls whipped wildly with the howling wind. Blood flowed freely down her arm. She would fall any second now.

Only she did not fall. Somehow she steadied herself and rushed for him.

He was not quick enough.

Captain Drake stared at him, her face inches from his own. She planted a feather light kiss on his lips before backing away slowly, her blade sliding out the spot just below his ribs.

He choked out a strangled gasp. It burned. So warm, so wet; God, it burned! He fell to his knees. He dropped his sword. The world was spinning. The world was burning. Stars danced before his eyes, or were those the real ones? He had the vague sensation he was lying on his back. Above him, Captain Drake smiled, her ruby lips twisted maniacally.

"I win." She said and everything went black.


	19. Awakened

The first thing he felt was the pain. It burned through the haze, searing his abdomen in utter agony. He screamed for death and the blackness rose up again, swallowing him whole.

...

Slowly, Dominick felt himself awaken. The colors returned and with them, the pain. It didn't burn as it had before, but it still hurt like hell. He tried to move his hands to examine his wound, but he found he could not. His wrists were bound and stretched above his head. When he tried to move his legs, he discovered they were bound as well. Had he been so drunk that the crew had felt it best to bind him to his bed? He tried to remember what had happened. They were following Captain Drake when-

It all came back to him. The storm. Boarding the Black Siren. Their duel. He thought she had killed him. His crew must have acted quickly after that. They had probably bound him to his bed in fear that he might shift in his unconsciousness and tear his stitches. He groaned.

"Well, it's about damn time." A female voice said. Not just any voice. His eyes flew open. Captain Drake smirked. She was seated not too far from where he lay.

"I was beginning to think you had died on me, Commander. And after all the trouble I took to patch you up. It would have been quite rude of you."

Dominick glared at her. He struggled to free himself ignoring the pain that shot through his abdomen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Commander." She walked over and placed her hands on his chest. "You'll tear your stitches. Besides," her hands slipped lower. "You wouldn't want to expose yourself in front of a lady, would you?" She pulled a blanket from around his waist up to the spot just under his ribs. He fought against the heat rising in his face. Captain Drake laughed. Horrified, he noted she was wearing his jacket. He thought for a moment. If she was here, wearing his jacket, that meant he was on the Black Siren. And if he was on the Black Siren…

"My ship. My crew…" Realization dawned on him. "You killed them! You bitch! You-"

She slapped him. Her sapphire eyes, inches from his own, burned with the intensity of the raging sun.

"They're alive." Her voice was low. Dangerous. "Just like you, Commander. Though I'm starting to regret that decision. I'm not a murderer. Not like your navy."

Dominick was silent. What was she talking about? He would have asked for specifics, but any words he might have said died on his tongue before he could even think to form them she was glaring at him so hatefully. The light, teasing air of the room was gone. For the first time in his life, he was truly afraid of Captain Erika Drake.

He tasted blood in his cheek.

"You needn't worry about the princess either. She's quite alive as well. In fact, she and my Lieutenant have taken a strong liking to each other. You may hear them later; I assure you the walls between our cabins are terribly thin."

Dominick stared disbelievingly at her. She had to be joking. He was about to claim so when a knock came from the door.

Captain Drake stepped back. She glared at him once more before answering the door. Dominick strained to hear what was being said, but to no avail. She spoke too quietly for him to hear anything above the brush of a whisper. He was sure that whomever she was speaking with, that they were speaking about him. If he could just hear what they were saying!

Captain Drake turned back to him and the door closed quickly, but not before Dominick saw another pirate staring angrily at him. He looked familiar, yet Dominick could not place where he'd seen the other man before. It didn't really matter now. Captain Drake was coming towards him. She held a bowl in one hand as the other dragged the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. She seated herself just in front of the bed. He could smell the stew from inside the bowl. His stomach growled.

She chuckled. "I guess it won't be too hard to convince you to eat then." She held a spoonful out to him. Dominick shook his head. He didn't trust her.

"Oh, for God's sake! Look." She turned the spoon to her own mouth and ate a bite. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. Now eat."

"Untie me first." He demanded. "I refuse to be fed like a helpless child."

"Like hell I will. You eat like this or you don't eat at all." She set the bowl on the ground and crossed her arms.

They stared at each other for several minutes. Dominick's stomach growled louder.

"Fine," he finally said. "You win."

She retrieved the bowl from the floor. "Was that so hard, Commander?"

Dominick said nothing. He glared at her the entire tome she fed him. She rose from the chair when it was over.

"It's been fun, Commander, but I have a ship to run. If you somehow manage to free yourself, though I doubt you will, there are guards outside this door that won't hesitate to kill you. Remember that." With that, she left. Dominick looked around the empty room once, already plotting his escape.


	20. Prisoner

A week passed and Dominick was still a prisoner on the Black Siren. He was certain his crew believed he was dead. They had watched Captain Drake run him through on the Siren's deck. They were not coming for him.

He had been bound to Captain Drake's bed for his entire stay, the only exception to this being when he needed to relieve himself. Even then she would accompany him for the full trip to the ship's water closet, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He was thankful she made no crude comments, and if she did, she kept them to herself.

For the most part, he was left alone. Captain Drake would come to him periodically to change his bandages and feed him stew. She was pleased with how well his would was healing and hoped she would be able to put him to work soon.

_"You've got to pay for the damage to my ship somehow." She said. "I just had her repaired and you come along and blast a whole right through her!"_

He was dreading that. God only knows what she'd force him to do in the name of payback. He dared not cross her now. Not with the power she held over him.

...

"Commander, you're looking quite well today." She was on one of her afternoon visits. Dominick huffed. He had nothing to say to her.

"Oh come now, Commander. Don't act so childish. I'll make you a deal. You answer my question and I'll untie your hands while I'm here."

Dominick thought for a moment. Judging by the tone of her voice he already didn't like where this was going, but his wrists were chaffed from being tied all the time. It would be nice to be free, even if it was just for a short while.

"All right," he said slowly. "What do you want?"

She reached into his jacket pocket, she wore it all the time now, and pulled out a piece of parchment. Dominick's eyes widened. He cursed under his breath.

"I'd like to know more about this." She held the sketch he'd done of her. "And many others we found when we searched your ship."

Dominick struggled to keep his face neutral. Not even his crew knew about the other drawings. Tracking her down was their commission so he was able to get away with the obsession that her very existence created within him, but now… Now, he was screwed. He racked his brain for a good excuse, anything he could tell her that she might believe.

"I, uh, well-"

"Commander." Her voice was soft. A smile tugged at her lips. "Is it really that hard to admit that you're in love with me?"

He nearly choked. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "What? No! That's not it at all!"

"Well, if you're not in love with me, then what is it?"

"It's just-" He struggled to find the right words. "Something I do with all my commissions." He lied. That sounded good enough.

"I see." She didn't sound convinced. "I'll take your word for it. For now."

"So, you'll untie me now?"

"Of course." She leaned over him, her chest brushed the tip of his nose. "I always keep my promises." The rope loosened and Dominick could move his hands once more. He immediately began examining the bruises on his wrists.

"I'll bring you something to help with that." Captain Drake said, nodding towards his bruises. "Though you shouldn't struggle. Unless, of course, you like struggling."

Dominick ignored her. He was becoming rather accustomed to her crudeness.

She didn't stay for much longer; she had to get back to running her ship. When she rebound his wrists, however, the knot was looser. Not enough for him to escape, but enough to prevent the bruising and chaffing on his wrists to become any worse. Provided he heeded her advice and didn't struggle. He wasn't sure why this small kindness bothered him as much as it did, but he tried not to let it show. Especially when she returned several hours later with dinner.


	21. Worked

It was another week before Captain Drake decided he was healed enough to begin working.

"I'm starting you out with something simple." She said as she untied him. "Swabbing the decks."

Dominick fought back the urge to protest. He was the commander of a ship, not a glorified deckhand. She was still fussing over his injury, the one she caused, but he wasn't so helpless that that he needed to push a broom all day. Captain Drake must have noticed something in his expression for she continued speaking.

"Perhaps you misunderstood me, Commander. You won't just be tending to the upper decks. I expect my entire ship to be spotless by the time you're finished."

Well, he couldn't complain about a lack of work now. Still cleaning was not his favorite chore, but at least he would be moving again. He was surprised by how sore one could get by simply lying on a bed.

"And put this on." She tossed a clean shirt at him. She had long since returned his trousers, but had forbade a shirt as she claimed it would interfere with his healing. He wasn't sure he believed her. However, he had been in no position to argue. He pulled the fabric over his head, wincing at the pill of muscle in his abdomen. His fingers brushed over the bandages. That would be sore for a while.

Captain Drake pulled open the door. "This is Samuel, but we call him Sam." She said. Dominick stared up at the large, Hispanic man standing in the doorway. He had to be at least a foot taller, probably more, that he.

"Sam here is going to be keeping an eye on you, Commander."

Of course he was. He shouldn't have expected anything less from Captain Drake.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get to work!"

Dominick reluctantly followed the oversized pirate. They started with the lower decks, some of which looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in a while. Samuel did not say a word as he worked. He stood in the doorway of each room, arms crossed, black eyes just watching him. It was unnerving.

They moved from room to room in silence. Samuel never spoke to him, nor did he have the desire to speak to Samuel. Or anyone for that matter. He was ignored by the other pirates for the most part. Some looked at him and whispered to the others, but other than that he was not bothered.

It was well after noon when he reached the galley. Samuel told him they were taking a small break and that he should eat something while they were here. Dominick sat down at one of the tables already exhausted. Swabbing the deck was harder than he remembered.

A plate of bread and cheese appeared on the table before him. Dominick looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Princess Anneliese?"

The princes looked at him confused. "How do you know my name?"

"Your family asked me to look for you." He told her. "Frederick, your brother, was on my ship."

"My brother?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Commander Van Arentz. I'm with Her Majesty's Navy. You can trust me, princess."

She took several steps back. "The navy? Stay away from me."

Now Dominick was confused. Why was she acting this way? "Princess, you don't understand. I'm here to help you."

"No! You're lying! Leave me alone!"

"Princess, I-"

"What's going on here?"

Dominick turned and came face to face with Captain Drake's angry Lieutenant.

"Julian." The princess rushed to his side. She sounded relieved.

"Are you all right, princess?" The Lieutenant's voice was oddly sweet. Dominick suddenly remembered what Captain Drake had said about the princess and the lieutenant. He had dismissed it as untrue then, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I'm fine, Julian. I just…" She looked at Dominick. "He's from the navy."

"I know."

Those two syllables were filled with such hatred that Dominick shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He said my brother was on his ship. Do you- Do you know if that's true?"

"I'm not sure, princess. We can talk about this later, all right?"

She nodded. "All right."

The Lieutenant turned to him. "I suggest whatever business you have here that you finish it quickly."

Dominick didn't respond. He wasn't quite sure how. The Lieutenant huffed and stalked away. The princess stepped behind the counter and effectively ignored him.

Dominick ate quickly after that. He didn't want to take any more chances with the Lieutenant. Or Captain Drake for that matter.


	22. Tension

The sun was setting over the open sea.

Julian walked stiffly towards the Captain's cabin. To say he was merely angry would be incorrect. He was livid over the fact that Erika had even kept the navy commander on the on their ship, and now he was walking about the Siren, albeit doing various chores, harassing the crew. It had been one day and he'd already had enough. This had to end now.

He didn't bother knocking; he pushed through the door to her cabin.

Erika looked up at him surprised. "Julian?"

"We need to talk." He glanced at Samuel and the navy commander. "Alone."

Erika sighed. "Sam, why don't you show our… guest to the water closet?"

"Aye, Cappin'."

They watched as he and the navy commander shuffled out the door. Erika turned to Julian.

"What?" Her voice was hard. "What is so important that you just had to come right in?"

"The navy commander-"

Erika groaned. "Not this again."

"He shouldn't be here, Erika."

"It's not my fault his crew deserted him!" She shouted. "What was I supposed to do? Let him bleed out on our deck?"

"Well, no but-"

"But what, Julian? We couldn't let him die, so what now? Do I keep him tied up all hours of the day, or do I put him to work as payment for the hole he blew in my ship? The ship we just repaired, need I remind you."

"We drop him off in the nearest port and be done with it." Julian said. "We'll have to make port soon anyhow for repairs."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Sure. We can drop the princess off too while we're at it."

"That's not what I-"

"What? Because I thought if you were suggesting we release our navy commander, we should release our other hostage as well. After all, is she not here against her will?"

Julian glared at her. "That's different."

"No it's not. Just because you have feelings for each other doesn't change the fact that she was kidnapped."

Julian said nothing. She was right and he hated every minute of it. This was not how he had expected this conversation to go. He had hoped she would agree with him, that having the navy commander on board would only bring them more trouble. But she was right. They were out of options. His crew had left him for dead on their deck. One of their own. He didn't think the navy could be any crueler.

"I get it, Julian." Erika's voice softened. "I don't like having him here either. But killing him, letting him die like that, it would make us no better than them."

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling that this is going to end badly."

Erika shrugged. "Who knows? We'll think of something, but for now, we're stuck with him."

"It would appear so."

"Don't sound so excited." She joked and fell back into her armchair. "Was there something else you wanted, or did you just come here to argue with me?"

Julian thought for a moment. "Actually, yes." He'd been too angry to remember what Anneliese had said to him after the incident in the galley, but now it was coming back.

"Well?"

"It was something the navy commander said to Anneliese in the galley. He told her that her brother was on his ship. Do you know if that's true?"

Erika shook her head. "I don't. Once their commander went down, those men fled back to their ship like there was no tomorrow. You know now that I think about it, Julian, the storm might have had something to do with that."

"A simple no would have sufficed." Julian told her.

She snorted. "You are no fun anymore."


	23. Of Things Not Lost

It was several days after her conversation with Julian about what to do with the navy commander.

Erika was seated at the desk in her cabin. Between keeping an eye on the navy commander and pacifying arguments within the crew that his presence caused, she’d had little time for herself. She relished in this stolen quiet time, leaning back in her chair with a contented sigh.

She sat back up, however, and opened one of the desk drawers. It was full of small things her cousin had taken from the commander’s cabin on the navy ship, as well as whatever had been in his jacket pockets. She had only briefly looked at each item before storing it away and now that she had some free time, she could examine them more closely. 

Julian had described to her in explicit detail the layout of the cabin, including the wall adorned with different sketches of her. He had brought some of the drawings back to the Siren for her to see. Erika flipped through those now. She had to admit, the navy commander was a decent artist, even if his obsession with her was long past uncomfortable. She flipped to the next picture. She froze. The drawing was not of her, but of someone she knew. Her Uncle Mayes. Why the navy commander have this, she wondered. She tried to think of where the two might have met.

Her Uncle Mayes had been dead for over a year now, killed by the navy, but this commander was young. He couldn’t have been the one to bring her uncle in. Could he? She was bitterly aware of the fact that she and Julian had joined her uncle’s crew when she was ten before purchasing her own ship four years later, so it was possible if he was determined enough. And Commander Dominick certainly was. 

Maybe Julian would know. He had kept in brief contact with her uncle for a bit. 

Someone knocked on her door. She stifled a groan. 

“Come in.” She said reluctantly.

Julian stepped inside. 

_Perfect timing_ , she thought. 

“I see you’ve finally begun looking through the navy commander’s things.” He commented, gesturing to the array of things across her desk.

She chuckled. “I have.” She leaned forward in her chair. “Actually, I have a question for you. You kept contact with my Uncle Mayes, right?”

“Briefly. He was your uncle, not mine. But he did help us after…” His voice trailed off. Erika shuddered.

“Right. Well, look at this.” She passed Julian the sketch of her uncle. “It was in a secret pocket in the commander’s jacket. I can’t figure out why he would have this.”

“Mayes did say he was under pursuit from the navy. If our commander here was the one to bring him in, the timing is about right for when the Siren became known.” Julian said. “He could have read one of my letters and discovered us that way.”

“I see.”

Julian continued to examine the drawing, turning the paper around in his hands several times. “He seems rather proud of this particular one. It’s even signed. Commander Dominick Van Arentz.” Julian frowned. 

“Van Arentz…” He repeated. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

Erika watched as his expression morphed from confusion to something akin to horror.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“How did I not see this before?”

“See what, Julian?”

He passed the drawing back to her. “Your uncle had a contact in the navy. He would pass along shipment routes, training regimes, a real traitor to the crown. He even helped put money towards the Siren. We met him once before Mayes died. Sir Christopher Van Arentz.”

Erika’s eyes widened. It was an old memory, one she tried to forget as it was still tainted with the bitterness and grief she felt over the loss of her home, but she remembered nonetheless. She was eleven and playing with a wooden sword on deck when Sir Christopher smiled at her and patted her head. 

_“You know little Miss Erika, I’ve got a son about your age. Likes to play with swords too. Perhaps you’ll meet him one of these days.” He told her._

Well, she had, but not in the way Sir Christopher had imagined. His son who had been one step behind her for years, who followed her all the way from Portugal and blew a hole in her ship. The man she’d nearly killed. The memory fresh in her mind, she could see the resemblance now. Same jawline, same nose, same dark hair and blue eyes. She imagined their smile was probably the same too, though she’d never seen Commander Dominick look at her with anything remotely close to a genuine smile.

“But if he’s Sir Christopher’s son, then why is he hunting us?” Erika wondered.   
Shouldn’t he be on our side?”

“The navy must have lied to him.” Julian said simply. “That’s why he’s got that drawing. And why he was after us. They told him your uncle did it. But it couldn’t be further from the truth; Mayes and Christopher were close friends. Your uncle mentioned him often.”

“We have to tell the commander, Julian. Maybe he’ll-”

“He wouldn’t believe you. Even if you had proof, he wouldn’t believe you. He doesn’t trust us. And I don’t trust him either.”

Erika sat back in her chair. “Trust has to start somewhere. My uncle trusted a navy officer.”

“And look where that got him.”

“Maybe you’re right. But that won’t stop me from trying.”


	24. Belonged

Anneliese looked out the window of the captain's cabin and sighed. She was used to being locked away when the ship went into combat, s this wasn't anything new. The navy commander seated across from her, however, was a different story. Even with his wrists bound, he made her uneasy. She tried her best to ignore him as well as the sounds of fighting that started to come too close for comfort.

Julian would never let anything happen to her, Erika too. She knew this, but it was still discomforting to know that if somehow the attacking crew made it past Julian and the rest of the Black Siren crew that she would more than likely be taken hostage again. She shuddered at the thought. Not that she doubted their ability to defend the ship, but that something could happen and she would be here with no way to defend herself. Once this was over, she decided she was going to ask Julian to teach her how to fight; only enough that she could defend herself if something went awry.

Anneliese glanced back up at the navy commander. There was something she needed to know, something only he had the answer to. She took a deep breath and spoke. "You said that my brother Frederick was on your ship."

The commander looked at her surprised, no doubt because she had actually decided to speak to him. "Yes, princess. Or perhaps since you're so familiar with these pirates, you would prefer something less formal?" His tone was harsh, mocking. She fought back the urge to slap him.

"Princess will so just fine, commander." She snapped.

He had not been expecting her to reply, she could see that. She smiled, smug in her small victory.

"Right. Well, um," he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, Frederick was on my ship. He wanted to rescue you. Even though you clearly don't nee-"

She slapped him. "I am not a whore."

"Oh no? The clearly I've been misinterpreting your familiarity with Captain Drake and her lieutenant."

Anneliese slapped him again. This time hard enough to make her hand sting.

"All right." Blood trailed down the side of his mouth. "Point taken."

"Good. I'll make it as many times as I have to."

"Feisty." She heard Erika's voice. "You'd better watch out, Julian."

Julian's voice was hard. "I don't know, Erika. From what I heard that was rightfully deserved."

"True."

Anneliese forgot her anger at the commander for the moment and ran to Julian, throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her close.

"Are you all right?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, Julian." She whispered back. "Better now."

"I'm glad."

...

The full moon shone against the water like glass.

Anneliese lay with her head against Julian's chest, a satisfied smile on her lips. His fingers traced patterns along her spine.

She often dreamed of what her life would be like when she was in love. But never in all her wildest fantasies had she imagined she would find it here, a pirate ship of all places! Julian was different though. In fact, the entire crew was different than she'd expected. She was grateful for more than one reason that it had been Erika Drake and the Black Siren that had taken her captive. Even though she was never truly a prisoner to begin with.

Anneliese knew she could never return home. The rumors alone of her time on the ship would shatter her reputation as princess. She'd be lucky if anyone dared to look in her direction. Not that she had any desire to go back, however. She missed her parents and Frederick of course, but she knew where she belonged and that was here on the Black Siren. With Julian. And if she was staying, then she would learn how to defend herself if need be.

"Julian?" She asked, lifting her head so she could see his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

His hand caressed her cheek. "Of course."

"Could you teach me how to sword fight?"

"Can I what?"

"Teach me how to fight. Like you and Erika."

Julian looked at her confused. "Why would you want to learn that?"

"I want to be able to defend myself." She said. "What if something happens and I'm taken away from the ship?"

The hand that had been trailing along her spine suddenly stopped. His arm wrapped tightly around her. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He told her firmly. There was a hint of panic in his voice.

"I believe you." She tried to reassure him. "But wouldn't it be better if I could defend myself?"

"No."

Anneliese was so shocked by his abrupt answer that she pushed herself out of his arms and sat up. "What?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just…" he sighed. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of something I did. I just can't."

"Can't what, Julian?"

"I can't lose you too."

Anneliese's breath caught in her throat. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that had not crossed her mind. He was afraid something would happen to her and that it would be his fault.

"Julian," she said his name softly. "I'm not asking so I can fight on deck with you and Erika. I'm asking so I can defend myself if something happens." So I can defend myself if something happens to you.

"Nothing will happen. I won't let it."

She traced the jagged scar on his shoulder, only just recently healed. "You don't know that. What happens if you jump in front of another knife? Or worse? I can't lose you either, Julian. And if you won't teach me, I'll ask Erika to."

He was silent for a moment. "You're that serious about this?"

"Yes."

Julian sighed. "All right. I'll teach you, but only enough for defense."

She was back in his arms the second the words left his lips. "You won't regret this, Julian. I promise."

"I think I already am."


	25. Victorious

"All right, princess. We'll start with something easy."

Anneliese looked at the sword in her hands, eyes slightly widened. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She couldn't believe Julian had agreed to it.

"I'm ready, Julian."

Julian chuckled. "Not like that, you're not, princess." He came up behind her, sliding one arm around her waist, his other hand gently adjusting her wrist. Her cheeks grew hot.

"Like this, princess." He whispered, his lips at her ear. He guided her arm through the proper technique. He was doing this on purpose, she realized. He was trying to make her forget what she was doing. Well, it wasn't going to work. Anneliese took a deep breath and focused on what Julian was showing her.

Julian released her wrists and stepped back.

"Now try it without me."

She did and flowed through the move with relative ease. Julian looked at her clearly surprised.

"That was… good." He said after several moments.

Anneliese smirked. "I'm a quick learner."

"All right, princess." He was smiling. "Let's try something a little more difficult then."

They spent the next several hours following the same pattern. Julian would demonstrate something for her and she would learn it with little difficulty. His hand might _accidentally_ slip during a maneuver, but she followed his exact movements often leaving them both flushed and slightly out of breath. Anneliese wasn't complaining though. She was having fun. And she was learning too. It was quite obvious that Julian was pleased with her progress, even if he had been hesitant at first.

It was sometime later that Julian stopped the lesson. Anneliese looked at him confused.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"I want to try something different." Julian stepped away from her and raised his sword. "Attack me."

"What?"

"You heard me, princess."

Anneliese took several steps back. "I don't understand."

"You've been practicing different techniques all day." He told her. "Now, it's time to put those into practice."

"You really think I'm ready for that?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't think so."

She was still unsure. "If you say so…"

"Don't worry, princess. I'll go easy on you."

Anneliese wasn't quite sure what to think about that. She wasn't sure what to think about all of this. She settled for raising her sword.

She charged at Julian, but he stepped to the side before she could reach him. She glared at him and charged again. Their blades caught. He pushed her back. Anneliese stumbled before taking a deep breath and planting her feet firmly on the floorboards. It was on now.

...

When Julian told her that he would be teaching the princess some basic sword fighting skills, Erika knew she had to see it for herself. From the way she understood it, they had been practicing all morning. It was well past noon now. Erika left Commander Dominick in Sam's capable hands and sought after her cousin and his princess.

It didn't take her long to find them. She followed the familiar sounds of swordplay. Erika slipped quietly into the room. Hoping they wouldn't notice her, she stood with her back to the door and watched.

What she saw was definitely interesting, if that was the right word to describe the display before her. The princess wasn't too terrible, but she lacked the confidence needed to truly duel. That and her grip on the handle was atrocious. She was surprised the princess hadn't dropped the thing yet. Julian could have knocked at away from her easily, but he was clearly holding back. Erika saw several obvious openings that someone could quickly take advantage of. If it was anyone but the princess, he would be bleeding by now. Of course, this was just a practice duel and Julian would never be so careless in an actual battle. There was comfort in the thought.

The princess suddenly lunged at Julian. Erika could tell by the look on his face that he was expecting her to do this and caught her blade against his own. She pushed forward and they were nose to nose. Then the princess did something not even Erika could have predicted. She closed the distance between her and Julian, kissing him rather boldly. The surprise on Julian's face was evident. He even dropped his sword. Without missing a beat, the princess kicked the blade across the room and shoved Julian back. He hit the floorboards with a thud.

The princess smirked at him. "I win."

"That was a dirty trick."

"I learned from the best."

Erika laughed so hard she doubled over and tears came to her eyes. She looked over at Julian, who still on the ground, red in the face, and glaring at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" He demanded.

"Long enough." She said breathlessly. "God Julian, what have you been teaching her?"

He huffed and rose to his feet. "I think that's enough for today."

But Erika wasn't done yet. She sauntered over to where Julian's sword had been kicked and picked it up. "Actually Julian, it's my turn now." The princess paled.

Julian crossed his arms. "No."

"I have to avenge you, cousin."

"No, you don't."

"Too late!" Erika sang and rushed at the princess. The princess actually screamed. Screamed! She turned her back to Erika and ran. Erika, of course, gave chase.

Julian was shouting something, but Erika couldn't hear the words over the sounds of princess's shrieks and her own laughter. She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Julian was chasing after her. She tried to imagine how ridiculous they all looked running around the room in circles.

The game didn't last too long, however. It was clear that the princess was unused to this sort of activity and was tiring. Erika threw herself at the princess, tackled her to the ground, straddled her, and held a dagger at her throat. Her other hand held the saber outstretched and inches from Julian's stomach.

"I win!" Erika declared triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sort of. I can't believe how long this took me. Lesson: Don't be a double major in music education. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take months. Pls comment. The validation fuels me.


	26. Someone Else's Story

Night fell over the Black Siren. Moonlight filtered through a small window in the captain's cabin, illuminating the rom in a soft, dreamy light.

Erika looked over her quarters in silence. Her eyes fell on the navy commander sprawled out across the loveseat. A sigh escaped her lips.

Under normal circumstances, her quarters would be occupied by her and her alone. She never brought company aboard the ship and certainly wouldn't allow anyone to spend the night in her quarters. She didn't mix business and pleasure. That was just bad taste. But this, Commander Dominick, was different. He couldn't be left alone on the ship and she knew her crew was more likely to stab him in the middle of the night then leave him be, so having him stay in the bunks was not an option. Even if the princess wasn't here, there was no way Julian would keep an eye on him. So, she was stuck with him.

Erika took several steps towards him. Gone was the hard, angry expression he wore during the day. His shoulders were relaxed. He looked peaceful. Long ago her uncle and his father had been close friends. She wondered if both of them were alive today, would she and Commander Dominick have met? She was almost certain they would have. In another lifetime, they could have been allies, friends, perhaps lovers even.

While she would never admit it, Erika was secretly envious of her cousin and the princess. She was happy for them, of course, but she couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that stirred deep within her. Love hadn't been something she'd thought about before. Quick escapades in ports, sure, but love? Given her life she didn't think it was possible. Yet here Julian was doing what she believed to be impossible. The newfound tenderness in his eyes was enough to make sick, but still. It was sweet. And she wanted it.

She looked again at the navy commander. He was handsome, sure, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about bedding him on several occasions. But he would never look at her with anything close to love. Lust maybe. She had seen that once before when he attempted to arrest her in the tavern several months ago. That had been fun. But Commander Dominick hated her and that bothered her. A lot more than it should have given their current situation.

Erika shook her head. This was ridiculous. The late hour was playing tricks on her mind. She turned away from him and moved towards her own bed. She threw one last glance over her shoulder.

_In another lifetime…_


	27. Engaged

Anneliese lay contentedly in her bed. The gentle sway of the ship on the waters combined with the warmth of Julian's arms around her was lulling her deeper towards sleep. She nuzzled her face against Julian's neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Marry me."

The words were quiet and sounded more like something mumbled while sleeping than an actual proposal. Anneliese doubted he'd meant for her to hear them, but she had and she wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Yes."

She felt Julian stiffen. "Wait. Did I just-"

Anneliese moved so they were face to face. She smiled hoping it would help soothe his panicked expression. "Yes."

It didn't help. His hand reached up to cup her cheek. "Anneliese…"

Her smile faded. "Did you want me to say no?"

"No!" He said quickly. "I just- I wouldn't ask you to choose this life."

"I didn't really have a choice at the beginning, did I?"

"Anneliese, that's not what I-"

"I know. But going back to my old life isn't really an option. And even if it was," her voice was barely above a whisper now. "I would choose to stay with you."

She didn't think it was possible for his eyes to grow any wider. "You would choose to stay here? After everything that's happened?"

"I would."

Julian was quiet for a minute. Pain replaced the panic. "I can't give you the life you deserve, princess."

"I don't care about that, Julian." She said softly. "I care about being with you."

She watched as the realization of her words finally sunk in. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"So, we're engaged. Just like that?"

"Just like that." She repeated. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is," he agreed, "but you'll let me properly ask you, right? Not some half-asleep induced confession that I didn't think I actually said out loud until you answered?"

Anneliese laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll think about it."

"Princess-"

"Goodnight, Julian."


	28. Drowning

Rain poured down on the deck of the Black Siren. Lighting streaked across the blackened sky. Thunder boomed louder than the ship's cannons. The change in weather had been abrupt. One moment Dominick was sweeping the deck under a cloudless sky and the next he was pushing dripping strands of hair from out of his eyes. Captain Drake was shouting over the storm, but Dominick couldn't hear a word over the howling of the wind. He dropped the broom he was still holding and ran to help the others secure the main sail.

"Captain!" One of the men shouted staring up in horror. A massive wave was headed towards them.

"Brace for impact!" Captain Drake called out and this time he did hear it. Dominick gripped the rope from the sail tighter, closed his eyes, and held his breath.

The wave crashed over the ship. Dominick felt how the ship tilted too far starboard and for a moment he thought they would fall completely before the ship righted itself. He let out the breath he'd been holding. When he opened his eyes and with a slight twinge of pleasure he noticed that the wave hadn't taken anyone overboard. That was a good sign.

Captain Drake was yelling out orders again. "Get those sails tied down!" She whipped around to her lieutenant, who was struggling with the ship's wheel. "Julian, get us out of here!"

"I'm working on it!" He yelled back.

Another flash of lightning. Another roar of thunder. Another wave crashed over the ship. Dominick was still rubbing the salt water out of his eyes when he heard the very distinct sound of a rope snapping. He looked over just in time to see a beam swing out and hit Captain Drake, knocking her over the edge of the ship. The lieutenant looked helplessly over the spot she had just been, knowing that if he let go of the wheel the entire ship could be lost.

Before he'd even realized what he was doing, Dominick was leaping over the side of ship after her.

The icy water was nearly as black as the sky and the salt stung his eyes, but he dove deeper. The sea would not take Erika Drake from him. A quick flash of gold somewhere to his left caught his attention. It was one of her earrings. Dominick swam over, slipped an arm around her waist, and swam up as fast as he could while dragging her along with him. His lungs were burning by the time they broke the surface of the water.

"There!" Someone shouted. "Throw down a rope!"

It took several tries for the rope to land anywhere near them. Erika was only just beginning to regain consciousness as the crew pulled them back onto the deck. Someone had taken the lieutenant's place at the wheel because he was at Erika's side in an instant, helping her sit as she coughed up the seawater she had swallowed. Blood trickled down from her forehead where the beam had hit her.

The crew of the Black Siren stared between their captain and Dominick with wide eyes.


	29. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me twenty years, but hey! An update! Pls comment they give me life and strength to work on this story.

Morning rose over the horizon bringing with it a new dawn, a new day. Dominick had been awake for hours, watching quietly as the sun rose over the sea. He'd had trouble sleeping ever since the night of the storm.

He could still see the shock on the crew's faces as his clothes dripped and Captain Drake coughed up salt water. No one had expected him, a captured navy officer, to jump in when she went overboard. Even now, several days after it happened, Dominick still wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it. The question kept him up at night, made worse by the fact that she was sleeping on the other side of the room.

Dominick looked at her now. She slept peacefully, her face bathed in sunlight, chocolate curls sticking out wildly across her pillow. Her eyes began to flutter and he quickly looked away, shoving down the tangled mess of feelings that were threatening to choke him.

She was overly cheerful for someone who nearly drown less than a week ago. "A day for celebrating," she had said before sending him out to do his chores. Celebrate what, he wondered as he walked the length of the ship, broom in hand. Her being alive? The crew had already done that. There was no one around to watch him sweep today so he couldn't ask. After the night of the storm the crew of the Black Siren were considerably less hostile towards him. A few had went as far as clapping him on the back. Even the Lieutenant, who Dominick has more reason to fear than anyone on the ship for the sway he carried with the captain, had thanked him for jumping in after her. This had convinced Captain Drake that no one was going to try and stab him anytime soon and let him work unchaperoned. Dominick thought she was pushing it, but he knew she wouldn't change her mind so he let it be. After all, he'd survived many a sword before.

He hadn't been working for very long when he heard footsteps approaching. A member of the crew was coming towards him. Dominick gripped the handle of the broom tighter.

"Captain wants everyone above deck," he said. "That means you too."

Dominick let out the breath he'd been holding. He nodded slowly. The other man walked away muttering something Dominick couldn't quite catch. He tried not to think about it as he returned the broom to its closet and started towards the upper deck.

When he climbed the stairs that led above deck, Dominick stopped at the top step and stared. Of all the things he'd been expecting to see, flowers and paper lanterns hanging from the mast was definitely not it. The last time they had stopped in a port was nearly two weeks ago, but the flowers, white lilies it seemed, looked as if they'd been cut that morning. He slowly approached the crew gathered near the mainsail. Captain Drake was among them wearing a ridiculously large hat with an orange feather sticking out of it.

Her smile was absolutely radiant.

Dominick forced himself to look away. His eyes found the lieutenant instead. He stood next to Captain Drake and looked uncharacteristically nervous. She elbowed him, gesturing starboard. His eyes went wide and he looked as if he might collapse any second. Dominick turned to see what had him so spooked. His jaw dropped.

The princess was approaching them. Her dress was one Dominick had not seen before; it was ornate and lacey and would most definitely catch on the floorboards if she wasn't careful. There was tension in the way she moved, but her face showed none of it. She was beaming at the lieutenant. Dominick looked between the two of them several times before it hit him.

This was a wedding.

While no country ever would recognize it as such, as captain of a ship Erika Drake technically had the authority to perform the marriage ceremony. Dominick couldn't believe it. If he somehow managed to get both himself and the princess off this ship, her parents would kill him.

...

There was no limit to the drinking that ensued that night. Wine flowed freely among the crew as they celebrated the day's events. Drunken comments about the nature of what happened after the wedding party had the princess blushing furiously. Several crew members whistled as she and the lieutenant attempted to sneak out of the galley.

The revelry was only just beginning to wind down when Dominick decided that he should leave as well. He hadn't drunk much, but it was enough that he was feeling pleasantly light-headed as he walked back to Captain Drake's quarters. He was surprised to find her already inside. He hadn't seen her leave. Her lips were on his the second the door closed behind him.

Dominick melted into the kiss, letting her pull him further into the room. A part of him knew this was wrong, but he seemed to have trouble finding it, lost somewhere between the taste of her tongue in his mouth and the feel of her hands pulling up the bottom of his shirt. She broke the kiss and pushed him backwards onto the bed.


	30. Complicated

Erika and Commander Dominick did not speak that morning. She'd seen the conflict in his eyes upon waking, the unwillingness to acknowledge what they had done. They dressed silently, carefully keeping their gazed averted from one another. He threw a brief glance over his shoulder before practically fleeing the room. Erika leaned back against the door and sighed.

She'd been fully aware of the initial kiss. Caught up in the celebration of her cousin's marriage and her own confused feelings for the navy commander, she'd done it on an impulse. He could have easily stopped it. One word and it would have been over. But he'd leaned in; he'd returned her kiss with enthusiasm. She still felt the weight of his lips on her own, down her jaw, along her collarbone. She sighed again. It would do no good to dwell on it now. She had a ship to run.

She was just leaving her cabin when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Cousin," she said dryly. "I'm surprised to find you out of bed considering the implications of yesterday. You've been relieved of duty today."

Her words had the desired effect- his cheeks and tips of his ears flushed scarlet.

"Erika-"

"Is there something you need, cousin?" She jerked her arm free. "I have a ship to run."

The red was gone from his face now, replaced with a hard, angry look. "The navy commander-"

"What about him?"

"Why?"

_Why did you sleep with him?_ The question hung in the air, unsaid, almost as if he was afraid to speak it out loud. As if the silent implications of his monosyllabic question could make it any less true.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erika said, refusing to look at him.

"Oh, please," she could hear the irony dripping from his voice. "Your cabin is right next to mine. And I can assure you, the walls are painfully thin, cousin."

She felt her own face heating up. Of course, he would throw that line back at her.

"I know what I'm doing," she said quietly.

"Do you?" Julian asked. "He's a soldier, remember? A month or so on our ship hasn't changed that."

"I know that, Julian."

"Just… be careful, all right? You know what they're capable of." His voice broke and she looked up at him, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

_"I can't lose you too."_

She swallowed hard, blinking back the tears welling in her own eyes. "You won't."

They held each other's gaze for another moment.

Julian sighed. "All right. I don't like it, but I trust you."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Julian." And then she smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, cousin."

Julian glared at her, the color returning to his face and ears. She laughed out loud, clutching her sides as he stalked away.


	31. Unexpected

Anneliese stood in front of the mirror in hers and Julian's room. She turned from side to side, her eyes running carefully along her figure, her heart racing.

Seven months ago, she had been brought aboard the Black Siren. Three days ago, she'd married Julian, the ship's second in command. And a little over two weeks ago, she'd started feeling sick.

Initially, she thought it a leftover reaction from the tossing and turning of the multiple storms that had rocked the ship in the last few weeks. She wasn't worried. Or, at least she hadn't been until Erika had come to her earlier that day with questions about supplies for her cycle. Anneliese had declined needing them at that moment and Erika looked at her concerned.

_"When was the last time you had it?" Erika asked her._

_Anneliese thought for a moment. It had been last month, right? She couldn't remember. Her eyes widened. "I don't remember," she whispered._

They'd talked for a little while longer and after that she'd sworn Erika to secrecy. She needed to think. She needed to be the one to tell Julian. She looked her reflection in the eye.

"Pregnant." She said the word out loud, trying to ignore the way it made her hands tremble. As she thought back over the last few weeks, it made sense though. She found that she'd been tiring easier with no explanations why. When she was helping out the galley certain smells, particularly eggs and anything pickled, made her sick to her stomach. There were mornings she would wake up feeling nauseous and have it waylay her in bed all day if it didn't pass. It was why she wasn't working today. It was part of the reason Erika had come to check on her.

She would have to tell Julian today. How was she going to tell Julian? Should she ease him into the idea, or just come right out and say it? Would he be angry? She could practically hear his voice in her head.

"This isn't the kind of life I'd want to bring a child into."

She couldn't blame him for that. A pirate ship was no place for a child, let alone a baby. A baby. Maybe if she practiced saying it out loud a few times it would help.

"Julian, I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. She shook her head. It was too quiet and she didn't want to have to repeat herself. She tried again, wincing at how much her voice shook.

Julian," she said more firmly this time. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Anneliese turned and he was standing in the doorway. His blue eyes were wide and confused as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Anneliese looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"You're pregnant?" He asked slowly. She nodded, not lifting her head.

Because she was watching the floor, she saw him move closer.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? This is really happening?"

"Yes." She whispered.

The remaining distance between them was suddenly nonexistent as Julian rushed forward and threw his arms around her. Anneliese buried her face in his shoulder, tears welled in her eyes.

"You're not mad?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"Mad?" Julian pulled back to look at her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Why would I be mad? It's not something we planned, but…" his voice trailed off.

"But?"

"I'm glad."

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks, falling onto the hand that was still cupping her face. "I love you, Julian."

"I love you too, princess."


	32. Sympathy, Tenderness

With the announcement of the princess's pregnancy, Dominick found life on the Black Siren even more unbearable than it was before. Most of her work, which wasn't much to begin with, fell to him. In a manner of months, he had gone from a well-respected navy commander to a glorified errand boy.

" _Commander, go take this to the galley." "Commander, run this over to Sam, will you?"_ And his personal favorite: _"Commander, go find Julian. I need to tell him something."_

The casual way she threw around his title made him want to jump ship and try to swim for the nearest shore. He'd jumped ship before. Albeit for very different reasons, but he'd still done it. The threat of drowning almost seemed the better option to avoid Captain Drake, or should he simply call her Erika now that they had shared a bed.

That night, forever burned in his memory, haunted his waking hours and bled into his dreams leaving him with a strange mix of desire and a tender feeling that he couldn't quite find a name for. Desire he understood. Pleasure was something they'd shared and were tempted to share again. He'd seen it in her eyes, could feel it in a brush of skin that lingered just a touch too long, and he knew it would be pointless to try and fight it.

He would go to her bed again. And he would wake up in a tangled mess of limbs. Her face would be nuzzled in the crook of his neck and he would feel her slow, even breaths on his shoulder. Her chestnut hair would stick out wildly from all angles. Light would shine through the cabin window and illuminate her body with a gentle glow. She would-

Dominick shook his head violently, breaking off that train of thought, and shoving that unnamed tenderness as far away from himself as possible. Their relationship was based on mutual hatred of the other, perhaps even a twinge of sympathy, but nothing near tenderness. He did not have any sort of romantic feelings for Erika Drake. Any feelings he had were purely sexual in nature, he told himself and pretended not to notice how false it sounded to his own ears.

He stepped into her cabin for the night, because it was where he was still staying, and she looked up from her perch on the edge of the desk, a sly smile on her lips. The distance between them closed as quickly as the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a short one, but we're coming up on some really fun stuff!!!!


	33. Epiphanies

It was peaceful on the Black Siren. The days rolled into weeks, and the weeks rolled into months. Anneliese's pregnancy progressed without incident, but Erika kept the ship a day out from shore just in case something arose. Her happiness was catching and the whole ship buzzed with excitement at the prospect of a baby. Even Commander Dominick seemed to have softened some. He was certainly less grumpy these days. He had actually smiled a real, genuine smile at her before heading off to work. Erika wasn't quite sure what to make of his sudden change in attitude, but she wasn't complaining. Not when she was happy too.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, looking up from the map that was currently splayed open on her desk. Julian stepped inside. "What can I do for you, cousin?"

"Can we talk, Erika?" He asked, his tone somber.

Erika immediately rose from her chair, ready to turn the ship to the nearest port herself. "Anneliese. Is she all right?"

"Yeah." Erika's shoulders relaxed. "Sorry about that. She's great, actually. I still can't believe any of this is really happening."

"What did you need to talk about then?"

"You."

Erika blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"The navy commander," Julian said slowly. Erika knew where this was going. "You care about him. I mean, you really care about him."

She huffed. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Just to me."

They were silent for a moment.

"Was there something you wanted, Julian?" She asked him, her voice coming out harsher than she'd intended.

Julian winced. "Just be careful."

Erika frowned. "We've had this conversation before, Julian."

"I know."

"Something about him has changed, Julian." She told him. "You've noticed it too, haven't you? It's why you're here right now."

"Perhaps." He admitted. "I've just been thinking lately."

"About?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that's important right now."

Erika glared at him. "I hate you sometimes." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, they both doubled over with laughter. Erika fought to catch her breath. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of." Julian said.

"I thought you'd been thinking a lot lately?"

He gave her a flat look. "I'm leaving now." He turned and started out the door.

"We'll be docking in a week!" She called after him.

"All right!" He called back through the closed door.

Erika sat back down at her desk, stared at the open map, and let her thoughts wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last filler chapter I promise ;)


End file.
